


A Year of Life

by Maven (sheepsleep)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Basketball, Community Centers, F/M, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Holidays, In a way, Kid Fic, M/M, Slice of Life, Viktor is retired, summer day camps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepsleep/pseuds/Maven
Summary: Yuuri finds himself coaching a basketball team at the Community Center he works at. It leads to positive changes in his life as he deals with the team (and the kids! No one said first and second graders were easy) and other responsibilities. Including falling in love.





	A Year of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! This BB was kinda stressful, but fun? Probably cause I didn't talk on the discord at all...I'm not a talkative person (all my friends would agree with that). But I enjoyed writing, so there is that.
> 
> Art done by the AMAZING Issa-chan! (It is amazing and I love it.) Link to eventually come, I'll put it in the story somewhere.
> 
> I based their location to my hometown of Stockton, CA. I changed the name of things, somewhat.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.

“Who is the coach for the team from Troke Elementary?” Phichit asked, leafing through the binder basketball teams for grades one through two.

 

“It should be on the information sheet in the binder,” Yuri responded. “Under ‘T’ for ‘Troke.’”

 

“Found it!” Phichit cried out with a grin. “And now to call the coach; he’s really late. The parents are kicking up a fuss.”

 

Yuri nodded in confirmation, focusing on the registration program on the computer and their rental binder. There would need to be a few calls done in the next few days, reminders to come in and finish paying for their rental or confirming to cancel.

 

He leaned back in his chair, stretching out his arms. Park rentals were much easier, and more enjoyable, compared to room rentals at the community center.

 

“Yuuuuuri, the coach isn’t picking up~” Phichit compalined. Yuuri irnoged the whining tone.

 

“Call Nelson,” he responded, “and inform him of the situation. Tell him I will get the team situated with their papers for the season.This is not the first time a coach has flaked on their team. We normally get warning before hand, though.”

 

Yuri stood from the chair, grateful for the chance to stretch his legs despite the circumstance. Grabbing the binder for the school team “Troke Tigers” he left to go calm down a group of parents and children. He snagged a smaller ball from atop a filing cabinet on his way out as well.

 

The group was easy to recognize. The air of discontent, the chatting children and, most importantly, the parent wearing a “Troke Tigers Honor Student” sweater (according to the back of it. They made those things for parents? Maybe it was homemade.).

 

“Excuse me, is this everyone for the Troke Tigers team?” A quick count (Yuri barely remembered the time when he couldn’t quickly count a group of wiggling and giggling children) showed there was the seven members of the team.

 

Which include three little devils he just adored, but the triplets were still special to him and behaved for the most part.

 

He got various “yes” from the parents, along with the question of where Platz and his son were, as they were the only ones missing.

 

“We’re trying to get in contact with him right now,” Yuri responded. “This is the first day of meeting, and its scheduled to be short so the team can get to know each other and the parents can get the practice and game schedule.”

 

He invited the group into the gym and had the kids start running laps around the well marked basketball court. It took a moment, but they were quickly running the long and walking the shorter lines. He noted that several were already grouping together (a good and bad sign, but he hoped they could easily come together as a team).

 

The parents quickly got several forms with a smile. “The games and the practices are all here at this center, the game times will vary however so everyone gets a chance to play against all the other teams. You and your child are not required to come to all the practices or games, but we need at least five of the kids here to be able to play on game days.

 

“One of the papers is a list of contact information that you agreed we could share. I would take this time to discuss possible car pools, and just getting to know each other. These games and teams are not just important for socialization of the kids, but the parents as well.”

 

Oh God, he was worked for the city’s recreation department far too long now.

 

“I’ll leave you to talk, and I’ll have the kids get more acquainted with each other and run some drills. We’ll be done in about 30 to 40 minutes.”

 

The kids were still running, but a blow of the whistle got them headed his way. Thankfully they had already brought out a metal basket of basketballs and small cones (both a request from the MIA coach and their own policy for practices in the gym).

 

“Alright everyone, let's stand in a circle, a little spread out from each other. That's good. We’re going to play a small game based on names. We’re going to say out name and a fact about yourself and then throw the ball to someone else. That person will then name the kid before them, say their name and fact about them and pass it along. Everyone got it?”

 

The kids were quiet and watching, not saying a thing. WHich was somewhat normal for any kid really.

 

“Alright I’ll start. My name is Yuuri--”

 

“That’s my name!” The little blonde shouted out, hand pointing at Yuri in almost an accusing manner. “We can’t have the same name, it would be confusing.”

 

Yuri didn’t take the bait, too much. “Alright, my name is Yuri--like this one here, but you can call me ‘Coach.’ That work for you?”

 

The blond Yuri grumbled, but said “yes” in a tone only children could master.

 

“And for my personal fact, I was originally born in Japan.”

 

He grinned and tossed the ball to the blond Yuri.

 

“Um, I am Yuri and that is Coach,” blond Yuri said. More like whispered.

 

“Can you repeat that? I couldn’t hear you.”

 

The blond child blushed, hands clenching around the ball. Yuri resisted the urge to smile.

 

“My name is Yuri, and he is Coach. I was born in Russia.” It was definitely louder (and a tad angry), but little Yuri passed the ball by throwing it at another child who easily caught it with a grin.

 

“My name is Mila!” She said with a grin. “That’s Yuri, and Coach-Yuri. I was also born in Russia.”

 

She passed the ball, after a moment of hesitation, to one of the triplets.

 

“My name is Axel,” she said with a twirl. “That is Mila, Yuri and Coach Yuri--Hi Uncle Yuri! And I am a triplet!”

 

With a grin, she threw the ball at another child who caught it and then almost dropped it with a small blush.

 

“My name is Sara,” she said with a shy grin. “That is Axel, Mila, Yuri and Coach Yuri. I am a twin.”

 

She tossed the ball to the boy next to her, smiling as she did so.

 

“My name is Michelle,” He said in a tone that reminded Yuri very much of “Little” Yuri. “Sara is my twin, and that is Axel, Mila, Yuri and Coach.”

 

He threw the ball without any effort, resulting in it falling short of its target.

 

Lutz picked it up with a grin, “My name is Lutz. That is Michelle, Sara, Axel, Mila, Yuri and Uncle Yuri. I am a triplet.”

 

She threw the ball (Yuri looked forward, in a way, to Softball season next year) to another boy.

 

“I’m JJ!” Oh boy. “That is Lutz, Michelle, Sara, Axel, Mila, Yuri and Coach Yuri. I am one of ten children.”

 

Oh boy indeed. This one did not set well with Yuri, probably because of all the energy the kid gave off (and that huge grin. Not even Phichit grinned that wide).

 

Loop caught the ball with a grin. “I’m Loop, the last of the triplets. We have JJ, Lutz, Michelle, Sara, Axel, Mila, Yuri and Uncle Yuri!”

 

With a “here!” she tossed the ball to the last member of the circle.

 

“My name is Otabek. You’re Loop, JJ, Lutz, Michelle, Sara, Axel, Mila, Yuri and Coach Yuri. I am not a fan of doing ballet.”

 

With a somber face, Otabek passed the ball back to Yuri.

 

“Let’s see if I’ve got this right. We have Otabek, Loop, JJ, Lutz, MIchelle and Sara, Axel, Mila and Yuri.”

 

The triplets let out giggles, and JJ’s grin seemed to grow (how was that even possible?), but it was also kind of infectious.

 

“How many of you have played basketball before?” Only two hands were raised. “How many of you have watched basketball? On TV or in person?”

 

A few more hands, not bad.

 

“So, I’ll start you all of at the beginning. Basketball is a game of getting a ball into the basket. The other team tries to stop you from doing so, and your team tries to stop them. We do this by bouncing the ball on the ground and passing it to each other. We’ll work first on dribbling. There are plenty of balls in the ball basket here, get one each and meet me at the end of the court.”

 

With squeaky shoes and the sound of several basketballs hitting the ground at the same time (and children yelling when the ball slipped from their reach), the kids worked at walking and dribbling the ball across the gym. Yuri grinned and watched them go about, helping when needed.

 

They moved from walking to faster walking, the children yelling and giggling as they lost the ball to the faster pace.

 

With a blow of the whistle he had them gathered again, collecting about half the balls.

 

“I need you in groups of three--and you three need to have one in each group.”

 

The triplets let out a whiny “Uncle Yuri” but gathered as told.

 

They single-bounced the ball around, switching things up and chatting as they did so (in one group of Yuri, Otabek and Loop, Loop carried the conversation). Yuuri went around, making sure everyone was participating.

 

“Yuri, can I see you for a minute?” Yuuri glanced over by the door to the office, seeing Nelson in all his laid-back glory.

 

Addressing the kids with a smile he told them to line up at the closest edge of the circle to the net and try shooting a goal. “One at a time, and make sure to retrieve the balls when done. Use only these three.”

 

Thankfully they followed the directions (he notes that Little Yuri seemed to take charge of the group when JJ went to speak up. Looked that the kid irked them both in a way). It was cute, Yuri decided. The blond didn't want power, but seemed willing to do so if he didn't like how things may potentially go.

 

“How can I help you Nelson?” Yuri asked, pushing away the nerves that started in his stomach. It got like that whenever he had to talk to a supervisor, good situation or not.

 

“Platz, their original coach, got arrested. I don't know what for, but neither he or his kid are going to be a part of this season.”

 

“So we're done a coach?”

 

“I figured you can do it, unless one of the parents wants to step in. I'll talk to them. Their games and practices are all on days you work.” Nelson gave him a pat on the back and went over to the group of parents conversing on the bleachers.

 

Yuri ignored them in order to talk to the kids who, in a almost predictable manner, were showing the signs on boredom.

 

“Alright everyone, let's get those balls into the basket here and circle up.”

 

They ran up a mix or eager and tired, but all smiling.

 

“We're going to do a cool down stretch first. Spread out and then stretch your arms out like you do after just waking up. Good, let's lean right...and now to the left. Great.”

 

They followed through stretching their legs and touching their toes. And then ending in a shake out with jumps and giggles.

 

“Everyone have a good day?” He asked, getting positive responses that made him smile. “Good, I'm glad. And I look forward to seeing you guys for our next practice on Thursday. Before we leave though we're going to do a cheer. If we like it, we'll finish all our practices and games this way.”

 

They huddled together, putting their hands together in the middle of their circle. “On three we say 'Go Tigers’ as loud as we can. Got it?”

 

The kids giggled, at least the triplets.

 

After a quick count the cheer “Go Tigers!” filled the gym.

 

“Now I release you my tigers, to your parents!”

 

It was a mixed group of runners and walkers to the bleachers and parents. Nelson was coming back his way where the man congratulated Yuri on his new position as “coach.”

 

“The parents did say they will help bring in snacks and juice for the kids. They've already got that sorted out. I reminded them to have the paperwork for jersey sizes in next practice for ordering. And the pictures aren't for another month, everyone will be getting those packets during the first game.”

 

“It's not my first time having to play coach for a team.”

 

Nelson snorted, “First time with basketball. That season of indoor soccer tested your patience.”

 

“It was a rowdy team for kindergarten kids,” Yuri replied with a shrug. “There is a reason I am glad to be far away from Van Buskirk.”

 

“But I am over at VB,” Nelson protested.

 

“And yet you are here visiting me. So I figure it all works out in the end.”

 

Nelson laughed, heading back towards the office.

 

“Bye Uncle Yuri!”

 

“Bye girls, behave for your dad!” Yuuri gaved goodbye to the triplets, wincing as they started bombarding Takeshi all at once (and most likely with different demands).

 

He loved his “nieces” but was always glad to see them returned to their parents at the end of the day.

 

“Bye Coach!” JJ said, giving Yuri a huge hug before leaving off with his parents.

 

“Bye, JJ,” Yuri responded, making sure to smile and wave as the child left. Okay, maybe his energy would prove to be infectious, but there was still something about that attitude.

 

“Bye Coach Yuri!”

 

“Bye Mila, bye Yuri.” Yuri grinned and waved bye at the redhead girl and the blonde Yuri (who just gave him a look before continuing on with a man possessing a head of very shiny gray hair). Mila, though, grinned wider and waved harder as her mother led her out of the gym.

 

The rest of the “good byes” were short and sweet, with one hug from Sara while Michelle glared (and promptly turned red and angry like a cat when Yuri and his sister brought him into the hug).

 

The rest of the night went rather well. Some adults and their teen kids came in for open gym, playing basketball when the different team practices were over. A couple gentlemen came to use the fitness equipment. A few people to the library as well.

 

It was a quiet night and closing went well. The two left together for their shared house, the car ride quiet.

 

***

 

On Wednesday different teams came in for practice, thankfully coaches included. Yuri took note of the practice drills and coaching styles, also taking the opportunity to continue research from yesterday into drills and formations when playing. It only reminded him why team sports were never his thing (despite his dad’s attempts in getting him to play soccer), and why he prefered dancing and figure skating (hockey as a small exception. He lived near the Arena and watching their city team could be fun (“Go, Heat!”)).

 

The morning of Thursday Yuuri knew it would be a bad day; he felt it in his bones when he woke.

 

These things happened. He knew they did.

 

With a stretch and a pat on his his bed VIcchan went to him wiggling and licking and letting Yuri pet the toy poodle. After his morning ablutions, he made a cup of tea and a breakfast bowl (his mother would shudder in horror at the sight of a Jimmy Dean Breakfast bowl, but it was convenient) and joined Vicchan in the cool morning air.

 

The tea was good, the breakfast filling and Vicchan enjoyed the fresh air and being with his owner as Yuri tossed a rope toy around for the dog to fetch.

 

Afterwards Yuuri got dressed and made his lunch, remembering to breathe and focus as he felt the tension under his skin tingle.

 

He gathered his work bag, making sure to pack away his lunch (which was really dinner, but tomato-tomato) into the cooler bag and included Vicchan’s own dinner and snacks (just in case). Yuuri included the fabric dog carrier,

 

Vicchan, never farm from Yuuri, settled down quickly and let Yuri manipulate him into his halter and certified vest.

 

Once the leash was clipped on, the two were out the door.

 

The duo ran some quick errands, stopping by the car insurance company, picking up a prescription at Target (Yuuri made sure Vicchan’s vest was on display, his identification card correctly clipped on, but thankfully was not stopped. It had happened before, and people were incredibly rude sometimes). He stopped by Carter’s across the way, picking up dry dog food and wet food while he was in the area. Vicchan picked out a new toy while they were at it.

 

Yuri spoiled his dog, to a degree. Vicchan was worth it, though.

 

Phichit texted, asking for Yuri’s order from In-and-Out.

 

_You’ll get it at the center._

 

_You don’t have it memorized by now?_

 

_That one time it changed! D < _

 

_Get my normal order, with a chocolate-strawberry shake._

 

_Got it! See you soon._

 

He loved Phichit, he really did, but the other man wore him down sometimes. All with good intentions though. Phichit and Yuri were brothers from different mothers, or so the duo liked to tease.

 

They drove Caio Caio nuts have the time, running the Italian man up the wall.

 

All in good fun, and with no bad intentions.

 

Caio Caio would disagree any day, but the two ignored that.

 

The Oak Tree Park Community Center was still standing when Yuri arrived, parking on the street near the gate he and Phichit used when leaving.

 

Vicchan waited on the sidewalk as he got his work bag and lunch from the trunk and made sure the alarm was set before they headed into the center. Once the hotter months started up, he would have Vicchan wait in the strip of grass in the shade. Even with the large trees dotting the side of the buildings, it would be too hot for the toy poodle’s small paws.

 

Phichit and his lunch was there when Yuuri got into the office, saying hi to a couple of seniors as he went into the office.

 

Lunch, ultimately, was delicious and the milkshake was good.

 

It was In-and-Out, what wasn’t there to like?

 

Vicchan settled nicely on his work-bed under Yuuri’s desk.

 

The rest of the afternoon went well. Taking calls, discussing the various activities the center provided, setting up for the afternoon Tea Dance (smiling as he got help from various seniors who regularly attended to dance to a local band), and making sure the After School Express program they provided had the correct art supplies for the next two days.

 

“Yuuri, can you deal with checking over the snack for the kids? It should arrive soon,” Phichit asked from the front counter of the office where he was helping someone with a park rental.

 

(“Which picnic site did you want to rent?”

 

“The one across the street from my house?”

 

“Which is?”

 

“I don’t know, I’ve never paid any attention to that. Shouldn’t you know the addresses of all the parks?”)

 

The snack delivery was quick and painless, only the milk needed to its temperature checked and it was a nice and cool 41 degrees fahrenheit. Thank goodness. The kids would like the cracker-cookie that came with it (none of them truly enjoyed eating the vegetables that they were given unless it came with salad dressing of some kind). The food was made delivered from the school next door, where snacks and dinner were made for their own After School Program and the one at Oak Tree Park.

 

(Oh how Yuuri did not miss it when he was part-time and had to work within the constraints of the After School Bridge Program for the local school district. The district supervisor (and essential his boss at the school site) was good and strict for the kids, but was a complete and utter bitch. He did not miss her at all. The kids had been really cool and fun, though, and well worth the aggravation on good days. Vicchan made the bad days better, to a degree.)

 

Placing the milk crate into the fridge and leaving the snacks on the counter he gave a stretch, cleaned off the thermometer and tossed the gloves into a trash can.

 

(Despite the food deliveries, there was an upside to the After School Express program at the center. It did not have the same constraints as the one run between the school district and the city. More freedom and more fun for all.

 

Until someone got hurt, but paperwork was always annoying no matter the overseeing entities.)

 

Leo and Guang-Hang arrived on time, their smiles and cheer infectious as they at least looked forward to the ASE program for the day.

 

“I’ve been looking forward to this art project,” Guang-Hang said with a smile as he put away his jacket and school bag among the row of hooks in the back office hallway. “It looked like fun on pinterest, and I hope the kids enjoy it too.”

 

Yuuri agreed with a smile. “Remember, if you two need any help, just radio over to the office.”

 

“Yes mom,” Leo teased as he picked up two of the five charged walkie-talkies from their stations. He passed one to Guang-Hang. “You tell us every time.”

 

“Its policy, son,” Yuuri responded. “The sign-in clipboard and pen is ready, no changes as of this afternoon when it got printed out. No parent called their kid in sick, but no guarantee all will show up. We’ve got flyers for parents about the spring break camps. Phichit and I will make sure those are by the clipboard when it comes to time for parental pick up. Any comments or questions?”

 

“Nope,” Leo responded, the grin never leaving his face. The two worked well together, and the kids liked them.

 

“Good. You two have an awesome day. And hopefully no falls this time.”

 

Leo grumbled, but the grin did not quite leave his face. The two left for the ASE room to make sure things were set up as needed for snack time and the following homework hour.

 

The two ran the program like a well oiled machine. Yuuri or Phichit only stepped in when one or the other was sick (or on vacation or a family emergency, it happened once unfortunately) and no one on call was available to come in a s a substitute.

 

With those two taken care of, Yuuri told his fellow office workers he was taking his fifteen minute break and took Vicchan out to the park next to the center.

 

The Oak Tree Park Community Center was part of a square block with a parking lot and then Oak Tree Park next to it (containing a Oak Tree Park Pool and Billy Hebert field). It grew from a humble Senior Center into a huge community center (and not by the choice of the seniors, but rather the city with new funding, though the focus was definitely seniors during the majority of the hours.

 

Yuuri loved to skate, but he did not want to be incharge of it. Leave that to Yuuko and the horror stories of little brothers jumping over their older sisters and cutting them to deep with skates the bones were visible.

 

No thanks.

 

Yuuri gladly dealt with scrapes and hits on the heads to the few cases of chest pains from the seniors (and one bad fall from a hardcore pinochle player that resulted in 19 stitches, but that was a different story), and the occasional situations involving vomit and human feces than wounds gushing with blood.

 

He did not envy Yuuko in the slightest, even though he got to “watch” the Heat PRactice, along with members of the Stockton Skating Club.

 

Vicchan did his business, the two wandering through the grass before heading back to the center.

 

Once back in the office, Yuuri lost himself in planning activities for the Spring Break Camp next month. A week long of 7:30 to 6:00 where kids would be at the center all day with a rather strict timeline of activities. (Strict as they need to work around the activities in place for the Seniors, and while some members of their Senior Membership were glad to be moved to a different area for the week, others not so much.)

 

“I’m gonna get the balls and cones out for practice,” Phichit announced with a stretch. “I need to stand up anyway.”

 

“Got it!”

 

Yuuri stretched back in his chair, looking out the clear office windows to the courtyard. It was a pretty day out.

 

With a sigh, and taking a moment to scratch Vicchan behind the ears, Yuuri got back to work.

 

It felt like hours, only it wasn’t, when a group came into the office attracting Yuuri’s attention via the bell they attached to the door.

 

“Welcome to the Oak Tree Park Community Center,” Yuuri announced standing from his back desk and moving towards the front. “How can I help you today?”

 

Yuuri was certain he recognized the tall man with silver(?) hair and charming smile, there was something about him, but he brushed it off. There was an older man with him, shorter, bald on the top of his head and a grumpy disposition.

 

And there was a small blonde child with them.

 

“Little Yuri!” Yuri felt his grin grow. “You are early for practice.”

 

Little Yuri didn’t give him a response, but did say “hi” before looking back at the fancy phone in his hands.

 

“We were told you have a spring break camp here?”

 

“Yes, we do. It's an all week event from 8:00 am in the morning to 6:00pm at night. Other community centers are also hosting them, but the times vary,” Yuuri responded, opening one of the desk filing drawers and gathering a packet of papers.

 

“I was also told there was a fee?”

 

“Yep, there is a fee of $80 for the first child, and $60 for any additional child you may be singing up.”

 

The man smiled, his lips shaping a heart. “It is just Yuri.”

 

He took the papers.

 

“Is there a deadline?”

 

“Soon as possible is my suggestion. We have already met our minimum number of children for the program to run and we are getting kids signed up everyday thus far. This packet here contains the registration form, a fee waiver or adjustment form, and a short description of what we do during the camps. It is similar to what happens during an after school program, only without the homework. We try to be educational, but fun.”

 

“Yuri likes fun. Yakov here also likes fun, huh?”

 

The grumpy looking man just gave a sound of disinterest. Yuuri did his best to not laugh.

 

“We do have a senior program here, and at several other centers. This one, despite the name, is dedicated for seniors. We started as a senior center back in 1968 with our first building, and grew from there. Getting more rooms and buildings meant we needed to expand on who the center gives services too, but seniors are still the majority that come here and who we serve ninety percent of the time.”

 

“That sounded very rehearsed,” he said with a laugh. Yakov had a slight smile on his face.

 

“The seniors love their center; its where they have fun and socialize. It also started as a senior center and there has been lots of worry and steps taken towards maintaining it as a center dedicated for seniors,” Yuuri said with a shrug of his shoulder. “They have every right to be concerned considering how cities like to take community centers over given the chance.”

 

The man laughed, and Yuuri noted that the older gentleman’s lips were in a sort of half smile.

 

“We’re Russian,” the man said with a deep voice with a thicker Russian accent. “We can understand that.”

 

Yuuri grinned. “Is there anything specific you were looking to do?”

 

“Not really,” he responded. “Vitya thinks I need to socialize and talk to people my own age.”

 

“We have a billiards room. You don’t even need to know how to play, we have plenty of supplies that you can use to learn how to play. The seniors, male and female, that go and play are really nice and fun to talk to. At least no one has complained thus far. Do you play pinochle or bridge? No, how about poker?”

 

That got the old man’s attention, in a way.

 

“They play for small change, dimes and nickels, but they meet on Fridays once a week and play and chat. They are a really nice group.”

 

The two got to talking, Vitya and Little Yuri going over the paperwork for the camp while sitting in a couple of comfy chairs. Well Yuri assumed it was discussing the camp as the two were definitely not speaking in English.

 

( _“What does it say?_ ” Little Yuri asked, looking over the man's arm.

 

_“It's asking for your name and address, any allergies and birthday.”_

 

_“Allergies?”_

 

_“Like to peanuts or something similar.”_

 

_“What about this page?”_

 

_"It's about day themes? Yes, each day is different and has activities based on a theme. This day is about dinosaurs and so you have dino ball as a game.”_

 

_“What's dino ball?”_

 

 _“I think you will just have to tell me about it when I pick you up that day.”_ )

 

“I really have to go?”

 

Viktor reached around and gave Yuri a one armed hug. “I am sorry, but I cannot have you at the rink all day with me. You need to do something active and with other children.”

 

Yuri didn't respond, just sat back in his chair with a displeased look. Viktor only sighed.)

 

“Vitya.”

 

“Yes Yakov?”

 

“I will come tomorrow for cards. No promises that I will like it, but I will try.”

 

Vitya grinned and thanked Yakov for trying. (Yuuri found himself liking that smile. Seriously, though, it was very familiar.)

 

“Yuri, what color do you want? Red or yellow?”

 

Yuri felt a grin come to his face, one full of mischief as he say Little Yuri pick up when his name was mentioned.

 

“Which Yuri do you want?”

 

“Which Yuri?” Phichit looked at his friend, two bags in hand full of mesh jerseys for the kids to wear.

 

“Yes. There is myself and my adorable basketball player Yuri. So, which one?”

 

Phichit grinned and waved a hand at the blonde child. “Whichever one answers me first. Red or yellow?”

 

“Red!” Little Yuri responded quickly with a smile and wide eyes.

 

“Alright, Troke Tigers in the red shirts today for practice. Can I trust you to hold onto these for me? And can you pass one to each teammate when they arrive?”

 

Little Yuri’s eyes got huge, but he nodded in a most determined manner as he took the bag from the other man. “You can count on me.”

 

After that it wasn't even ten minutes until practice started. Little Yuri and his entourage settled into the open bleachers (a borrowed clipboard in hand) to wait.

 

Little Yuri did come down when he noticed his teammates arriving, dutifully handing out the mesh jerseys with all the seriousness an eight year old can contain, even more so when he promised to gather the jerseys at the end of practice.

 

Roll call went well, as did explaining the shared gym time (“we have several teams in this bracket and we all share times for practice. Team ‘Wild Things’ will share the court with us for practice. I expect you to be respectful,” Yuri explained.), and then they got started on practice. Stretching muscles and then running drills.

 

Back and forth across their half of the court, practicing dribbling and practice passing the ball while walking across the court. They ended with cool down stretches that got Yuri a couple grumbles, but Yuri empathized proper muscle care and making sure your heart rate returned to normal. (Oddly, little Yuri agreed, nodding along with the coach. Yuri felt honored that the blonde agreed with him, but didn't let it show on his face.)

 

Practice ended well, with thankfully no problems in collecting jerseys after their mandatory”Go Tigers” cheer.

 

“I look forward to seeing you all at practice next week.” Only four more practice days and he the start of games, two months of Saturdays filled with basketball games. He liked his team, though, and while he looked forward to watching them play and compete against other teams he dreaded all and any outcomes(good and bad. Yuri was a sore loser, he hated losing.  He would need to ask Nelson for advice on how to control his own emotions in the event that they lost.)

 

(Meeting Vicchan had gone over well with his group, that Yuri was pleased over. The majority had heard about service dogs.

 

Aren't they for blind people? Mila asked very bluntly.

 

Yes, but they are used for other things as well. PTSD, anxiety like myself, and even for epilepsy,” Yuri explained. “Vicchan is working right now, helping me out today. So no touching him alright, and do your best not to be distracted by him. You'll find you can constantly get distracted by outside factors during a game. This will help in the long run.”

 

When asked if they could pet the toy poodle Yuri responded, “Not today, but most likely a time in the future.”)

 

Little Yuri returned the bag of jerseys to Phichit (who passed the child a lollipop on the sly “for the good work” while the adults pretended not to notice). The blonde left with a rather large smile on his face, chatting away with Vitya in Russian (the man smiling just as widely).

 

***

 

Of course nothing good lasted, his team the following week seemed to fall apart before him. The tension seemed to be in two groups: 1) a trio of disgruntled triplets that told him plainly they we're not speaking to each other and 2) JJ and Little Yuri.

 

The first three was easy to deal with, the large group was practicing in groups of three at the three nets on their half of the court...only poor Axel was stuck in the middle of a fight.

 

It looked unprompted, or maybe had underlying feelings from school (the two where in the same class together) that were not obvious to someone on the outside. But they were definitely fighting, pulling at each other's hair in tight grips by the time Yuuri got them pulled apart, the blonde spitting much like an angry cat at JJ who was struggling in his dad's hold.

 

Neither said anything when asked why they were fighting, but they deflated in energy and looked away from each other.

 

Yuuri sighed and called for everyone to gather (rather aware that the other team stopped practicing to watch before their coach got them doing drills once more. Yuuri didn't envy the other coach and his constantly tripping team until now.) In a circle on the floor.

 

“We do not fight,” he told them firmly. We are a team, a family, that needs to work together in order to succeed. We could, in theory, play and dominate the court and win without our teammates help, but there is no fun in that. Fun and working together is our goal here, and anyone who isn’t helping towards that goal drags the rest of the team along with them.”

 

He gave the group a good look, watching the triplets flinch a glance shyly at each other before looking away just as quickly. Yuri and JJ looked gloomy. Yuri looked much older than just-turned-eight.

 

“Stand in a circle, both hands in the center. Eyes closed tight. I want no peeking. Good. This is a cooperation exercise where you take someone else’s hand in your own--go for it. Good, good, now open your eyes.” Yuuri looked at the knot of hands with a smile. “Now, you are going to work together, key word there, to get into a circle without letting go of each other’s hands. Starting now.”

 

***

The following Thursday he started them off with the same group exercise, praising them when they got sorted quicker than the last week. “We’re going to keep doing a group exercise like this from now own. We want to work on cooperation and working together.”

 

After stretching he got them running drills, passing balls while running, getting them to work together as one group defended and the other had to pass the ball on the offense. Their cooperation was better, even more so when he made sure the two trouble groups were working on the same side (the triplets weren’t doing much better, Yuuko told him they were still giving each other the cold shoulder even at home).

 

They did well, however. They worked as two teams, but worked well together while still having room for improvement. Yuuri figured their first game that Saturday would help him--and the team--decide where things would be going ultimately.

 

Gathering for cool down stretches and their “Go Tigers!” cheer, he held them back for one last thing. “We have your team jerseys,” he announced and the kids seemed more excited than before. He didn’t tell them this year they got enough sponsors that each team got cooler jerseys than normal (normal ones being colored t-shirts with the name of the team in small print of the front and a numbers on the back). “I haven’t seen them yet either, so we get to unveil them together.”

 

The kids and them all oohed and ahhed over the orange shirts. And they were really cool.

 

On the front was a cartoon-styled tiger, “Troke Tigers” framing it in simple black font. On the back was the name of a sponsor, and Yuuri felt the tips of his ears heat up to see “Katsuki Fuel.” For the first time he cursed his family’s petroleum business, their chain of gas stations and his parent’s delight in helping fund local sports and other events.

 

(None of the children or parents recognized his last name except the triplets, who teased him the following day while waiting for the dad to pick them up from the After School Express program. Takeshi joined in as well. He just reminded them the teams and sponsors were randomly selected, and that the Tigers had a different coach originally. All four of them just waved it off.

 

Some friends and nieces he had.)

 

(Friday was an interesting day, however, when Yakov showed up to play poker during the senior programs.

 

“Vitya would have walked me over, but he is coaching skaters right now,” Yakov supplied while they walked the short distance to the activity room.

 

“Ah,” Yuuri did not know what else to day. Yuuko did say a new coached had joined the local skating club, bringing in several new skaters and sponsors (something also about a possible renovation in the off season?) Yuuri honestly didn’t remember much of the conversation.

 

He got along with the group, though, talking about this and that (and memories of the cold war spoken in Russian between Yakov and another member. Yuuri learned that months later however. He was just glad that Yakov decided to purchase a membership in order to continue playing.

 

“It is nice talking to people my own age. And Vitya will stop worrying about me.”)

 

***

 

Saturday was their first game, and Troke Tigers were psyched.

 

Yuuri kept Vicchan on hand (dressed up in a tiger outfit that the team thought was the coolest.

 

“We have a mascot!” Little Yuri gushed. The rest of the team seemed to agree.) for the butterflies only he seemed to possess.

 

They did well against the other team, missing throws and passes equally, but working together in their own way. The triplets had made up and were great at passing and confusing the other players (giggling a lot when they seemed to trick the other team). There was carrying a few other fouls the refs let both teams pass on (Yuuri made note to work on it during practice).

 

In the end they won (somehow) with a score of 3-2.  


Their cheers were mostly from shock as the teams in their short forty minute game were on equal standing. Beginners, both teams (expected for their age group), but they all did really well and practiced good sportsmanship with the other team at the end.

 

“Congratulations again on winning,” Yuuri told them with a proud grin as the team (and so many adults. And children. Apparently JJ was just one of several children. And one dramatic Uncle who in tears over how well “Yura” played.) consumed some healthy snack and fruit drinks a parent provided. Vicchan was currently being passed around several laps as the team petted the dog and held onto him (Vicchan was taking it like the MVP he was). “Just don’t let one win get into your heads. We have things we need to work on, but we did very well nonetheless.”

 

“You aren’t very good at this, are you?” Mila told him bluntly. (The triplets just broke out into giggles in the background, laughing harder when their mother told them to stop.)

 

“No, I’m not. I am proud of you guys, don’t doubt that, but there are things we need to work on so we can continue to succeed.”

 

Yuuri made them do one last cheer despite any protests (and there was some). It was a large cheer, with JJ’s siblings joining in, followed by their parents and family members. (Even a grumpy Yakov had joined in).

 

Not all hands were in the center, but the kids looked so pleased to be a part of such a large circle when they called out “Go Tigers!”

 

Parents and kids slowly left, the kids giving Vicchan goodbye pets from his perch in Loop’s arms (under the patience guidance of her father’s watchful eye. The triplets were known for squeezing Vicchan a little too hard).

 

“Yuuri, I wanted to make sure to properly introduce you to Viktor,” Yuuko told him when she was able to get his attention (so many parents! Yuuri liked kids and their parents, but it seemed everyone wanted to talk after the game and their questions all seemed to have obvious answers). “This is Viktor Nikiforov, Little Yuri’s guardian. And the newest coach for the figure skating club at the rink.”

 

So Vitya wasn’t his real name, but…

 

“Wait, thee Viktor?” Yuuri took off his glasses and cleaned them with his shirt before putting them back on. Yuuko laughed and Viktor looked really blurry, but yes, there was indeed a resemblance between Viktor and _the_ Viktor. The one Vicchan was named after. “Oh my god, it is.”

 

Yuuko laughed harder. “I can’t believe you didn’t notice.”

 

“So sorry,” Yuuri sassed back giving her a glare. “I’m out of date with skating news. I keep meaning to catch up, but well…”

 

There was no polite way of saying that playing video games with Phichit, Leo and Guang-Hong decompressed him more on his days off than watching stories told on ice.

 

He was a terrible fan, and it must have showed on his face or something as Viktor ( _the_ freaking Viktor Nikiforov) smiled and laughed.

 

“I can understand,” he replied, “in a way. I feel out of loop from it myself, sometimes. It is nice here, though, skating here with this club. Yura enjoys it too, though he would gladly say otherwise.”

 

“Yura?”

 

“Ah, Yura is a Russian nickname for Yuri.”

 

“Then Vitya is one for Viktor?”

 

The part-time coach did not know why it stood out to him, but Viktor’s ears seemed to turn a bit red.

 

“Yes.”

 

***

 

Monday started their Spring Break Camp, the center being over run--just slightly, and not more than twenty kids in total participating--with children. Dreaded children.

 

Yuuri felt old, knowing how much energy they had in comparison to himself. (The seniors would often joke that they were rubbing off of the younger workers. Yuuri felt it was true some days.)

 

He received no calls, though, on his day off requesting his presence and figured that everything was going well.

 

Tuesday he supposed there was trouble from the start when the office contained one Little Yuri and JJ sitting in separate corners.

 

“They are zombies from separate factions,” Celestino supplied from the back desk, mucking around on the computer. “Trying to eat each other.”

 

“Did they actually bite one another?” Oh please no, though Celestino would be the one doing that call.

 

“No, but their parents will be getting a warning when they are picked up today. I’m sure they can help you with something as punishment.”

 

“Well, the courtyard hasn’t be swept in a while. They can do that while I water.”

 

“I don’t know why I am being punished!” Little Yuri grumbled with clumsily handling an adult-sized pushbroom. JJ wasn’t doing much better with his own. “JJ is the one who was on the wrong zombie side, he needed to be put down.”

 

“You are both on the wrong zombie side, Western-style zombies all suck. Japanese zombies are better. Now get to work, zombies walk all day for food and you will sweep for it. Though I don’t know if we have any brains or other human flesh on hand.” Yuuri made sure his back was to them as he spoke so he could hide his smile upon hearing retching from both boys.

 

“We may be from different sides, but we both eat human food,” JJ supplied.

 

“Oh good, I was worried for a second on where I would acquire human flesh. Though there is a hospital near by…”

 

Both boys laughed at him and quickly got to work.

 

Celestino took care of the conversation with both sets of parents, who arrived to retrieve their children in time for basketball practice. The Italian made sure to stress that they had a strict no biting and no fighting policy. Being zombies was definitely fine, but they needed to be well-behaved zombies.

 

Practice contained no zombie-related problems.

 

“Because we need to work as a team,” JJ told him with a roll of his eyes. “Even zombies from different sides can work together in sports.”

 

The “like duh” went unsaid.

 

***

 

(Wednesday they played Dino Ball and featured dinosaur themed activities. Oh Thursday the two were dinosaurs, carnivores obviously, who were hunting the same prey. They appeared more like dragons, however, in their desire to hoard the other kids in the program. Yuuri kept his mouth shut when the thought came to him. He didn’t want to give them ideas.

 

Friday they were sharks.

 

Yakov showed up for Friday cards, taking Little Yuri with him when he was done for the day. He just laughed when Yuri mentioned he was a shark. “Maybe a baby shark with your little teeth. I’ll be afraid when your grown up teeth all come in.”)

 

***

 

Saturday the game was rough. And disorganized.

 

Maybe the kids were also a little less patience.

 

They were great at the defense, but on offense and passing?

 

Especially between his two trouble groups, it was horrible.

 

Ultimately it was a loss, 2-1. They did well in capturing passes and getting the ball from the other team, true, but they lost whatever cooperation they once had.

 

Their juice boxes tasted like a pity treat, even to Yuuri as they consumed their after game snack. The cheese-spread snack a sad consolation prize. Vicchan was being held tight by Michelle, the boy seeming to fall into a dark mood that the dog made better (especially when his sister wasn’t able).

 

“You did really well today. That is the honest truth. We blocked a lot more than you think and prevented several passes during the game. You made sure to cover the open areas too--lots of the older kids constantly forget about making sure to keep everyone covered.”

 

“But we lost!” Michelle looked close to tears, and Vicchan snuggled closer to the child.

 

“Yes, but losing just means we regroup and focus on why we lost and how we can turn things around the next time.”

 

“Bu-ut we would’ve tied if-f I had made the shot!” MIchelle sobbed, complete with tears that started to fall as cried. Vicchan started to whimper and lick at the child’s face, looking back at Yuuri for a quick moment.

 

“Michelle, it's alright. We all miss shots,” Yuuri told him, patting the child on the head. “And we will continue to miss shots despite practicing and despite skill. It happens and it does, but it gives us an opportunity to learn. Just like when we won, we will look at how we did and learn from it to make us a better team.”

 

He paused and got a napkin for Michelle to blow his nose.

 

“I don’t blame you for missing the shot, I blame neither you or the others for missing. It happens, and just means we will work on shooting baskets this next week.”

 

It seemed to calm him down, especially when Vicchan snuggled close and Sara agreed with a “Coach is right, Michelle!” and a hug.

 

With raised spirits and another group “Go Tigers!” the day seemed to end on a good note.

 

***

 

(That night Yuuri had a moment to himself to catch up on skating. So much skating and watching programs and Viktor Nikiforov. And seeing him skate and skate like he has for years only…

 

Yuuri let what he was thinking sit in the back of his mind for later contemplation.)

 

***

 

Tuesday they had an afternoon meeting to discuss the Spring Break Camp and how it went city-wide.

 

“It went pretty well, according to the department meeting,” Celestino told them leaning back in his chair. The office was a little cramped with all the staff, but they made do (thankful for the working AC, though it was a cool spring thus far). “No fighting, no major injuries--though we all got the warning about activities and making sure kids do not get injured at all, and no one needed to contact any higher power about potential abuse.”

 

Oh that had not been a fun month or two in the After School Program at Wilbert when that situation between two students had been found out. No sir in deed.

 

“The reality is, it went really good and everyone is happy with the response. They want a repeat during the long summer months when we have Summer Camp. We’re offering it all day again, though we have a cap on the kids.” Celestino paused to take a sip of his coffee. “Remind any and all seniors that the camp will always have a kid cap. This is still a Senior Center despite the name and they come first.”

 

“Except during tax season and the pinochle game,” Phichit snuck in with a grin. He was one of the few Celestino took any sort of sass from, while getting to see the light of another day.

 

“That pinochle group can’t hear worth beans; they’ve come to accept being placed in the social hall during February through April.”

 

It was true, and AARP coming in to do seniors taxes was free was a service that people loved, members of the center or not. Thankfully since they started the spring camp program there was no schedule conflicts on Tuesday--things worked well and staff new to keep an eye on any wondering children and any suspicious adults.

 

“In the end, we’re simply encouraged to keep up the good work. Remember to share any and all good crafts and games with other centers. The same things as the Winter Camp, and the short Fall Camp. And if you’re one of the lucky chosen to help with Eggstravaganza coming up this Sunday, I wish you luck.”

 

***

 

Yuuri was not working Eggstravaganza, but Phichit was and Yuuri heard all about it when his roommate came home.

 

“It was better than last year. More organized and started on time. They brought out the megaphone from the start, eggs were packed full of candy and stickers and whatnot ahead of time. No delays like last year.” Phichit said over their stir fry dinner. “Last year was a nightmare, and this year a piece of cake.”

 

“Did the kids love it?”

 

“Kids and free candy? Definitely. There were even some cute games inside.” Phichit shrugged. “The kids had a good time. It’s the parents and their kids future sugar-highs that never have fun.”

 

Phichit paused and then laughed. “Little Yuri was there, too. WIth Mila and her parents. I think Viktor was there too? Anyway, they looked like they were having fun.”

 

“Looked like?”

 

“Mila was smiling, Little Yuri had his normal scowl. I couldn’t tell if he was having fun or not.”

 

***

 

Tuesday Michelle came to practice with a determination he normally didn’t possess. And while he failed several shots at the net, so did everyone else.

 

“Nobody's perfect. It takes practice and even then professionals miss. We aren’t professionals, we’re having fun and enjoying ourselves while doing so,” Yuuri reminded them with a soft smile. “We try and work together and do our best, missing shots or not. I will not blame you for missing a shot, and neither will your team.”

 

***

 

Thursday went alright as well, the team getting along well as they worked on drills. Yuuri had managed to snag Guang-Hong into joining one side, the young man being short enough that his height and those of the kids matched up fairly well. This way they were able to play five-on-five, while adding in a new team dynamic. (No one knew how well or bad Guang-Hong would do, but the four that took him on would need to trust in him and then not get mad at him if he did not do well. The triplets, who were on his team, would tease him for the next few weeks and during their physical activity in the After School Express they would claim him to be on their team.)

 

It was interesting, overall, watching the dynamics. Michelle passed the ball to Sara a lot.

 

Mila also passed the ball to Sara.

 

Sara took the attention like a champ (the real MVP of the team).

 

The triplets (still in a mood with one another) passed the ball mostly to Otabek and JJ.

 

Little Yuri would block JJ as much as he could (“He isn’t my teammate right now,” he answered when asked).

 

JJ enjoyed himself a lot, blocking Yuri in turn when he could a smile on his face (“What Yuri said,” JJ agreed, in his own way).

 

The team dynamics.

 

He really needed to work on the triplets. He was certain there was a way to get them to start working together as a unit. Yuuri was certain of it. It was just a matter of research as he knew the three were a well organized trio when they worked together.

 

(Otabek was ultimately his second MVP. He took the triplets and JJ in stride, and enjoyed listening to Yuri and JJ bicker with a straight face--though he sided with Yuri resulting in JJ’s rather dramatic “That is so not JJ-style!” response. (After Little Yuri left with Mila and her parents, Otabek told JJ they were still friends. JJ had given him a hug in response, complete with non-typical tears. It had been a mess, but Yuuri supposed it was a good mess as their parents just laughed before taking their children home, talking as they walked out together.)

 

***

 

Saturday’s game was awesome.

 

Partly because the other team sucked, but played together as a team despite their faults (and there was a lot).

 

It was a nice win of 5-1, and their game ending “Go Tigers!” was happy and full of joy; Yuuri encouraged them to be proud of how they worked together.

 

“That's the best you've done outside of practice,” he observed. “We'll make sure to keep working on that.”

 

***

 

Tuesday Yuuri had a bombshell dropped him. Mostly in a “why me?” sort of way. He did not feel unqualified in any way to do what he was asked of.

 

Pixie Woods.

 

Running Pixie Woods.

 

With its simple rides, abundance of cash, water canons and oh god the bugs and possible wild dogs that were known to be there.

 

Not to mention that volcano that every year was “fixed” but never worked.

 

“Your hours will be adjusted to fit in working Sunday. Saturday you will be here at the center  - the team is important to you,” Celestino told him with a shrug. “And you're working with Seung-Gil and he knows Pixie Woods just as well as you.”

 

Oh joy, Seung-Gil. He was cool, a bit standoffish, but give him a paddle boat and a story while cruising around Pixie Lake and the guy was gold. He left the kids with a good impression.

 

And given the right staff to handle the front entrance...

 

“Will Seung-Gil be working all days it is open? Including the random Friday?”

 

“Yep, he looks forward to it.” Celestino handed over a thick binder. “The good news is that everything had already been planned and the staff chosen. Special events and birthday parties, for the most part, have all been scheduled. Julie, before she had to leave for the family emergency, made sure to have the Pixie Woods season as well planned out as possible. The only thing you may need to worry about is in case anyone wants to host a birthday party there.”

 

“Which is not so bad in reality,” Yuuri responded as he flipped through the binder just browsing the table of contents and then the various tabs it correlated to. Julie was known for being well organized. While the location was getting tossed at him from out of the blue, she made sure he would be prepared.

 

“You also have myself and other Program Coordinators in case something comes up. But the part time staff is good, and for the most part you're in charge Saturday afternoons and all day Sunday.”

 

“I'll need to take the last Saturday of the games off, for the pizza party afterwards.”

 

“Fill out the form and I'll approve it ASAP.”

 

***

 

Practice that night was working on shooting (never enough practice with that. Yuuri put them under pressure with position and a time limit with sound. Counting out loud from five as a group while the kid attempted to shoot the ball), and the second half was drills with dribbling and passing.

 

Yuuri was getting a better idea of who was working best with who (and that was finally the triplets. The trio seemed to have gotten over their argument and were now working together like the well oiled machine they were).

 

Thursday was a repeat of the same.

 

Saturday's game went pretty well. They were behind for the first half of the game, but he gathered them back during their quick half time and they won 4-3, Otabek making the winning shot after being passed the ball by JJ (assisted by a Little Yuri who really didn't like that JJ was the one person open, but passed it to him anyway).

 

“I'm proud of all your hard work today,” he told them with a smile. Otabek got the chance to snuggle with Vicchan (once more dressed in his tiger outfit), though he allowed his little sister to sit with the dog instead. The little girl looked adorable with the dog in her lap. “We worked as a team and came back to win.”

 

They were all pleased with themselves, and it make Yuuri feel warm on the inside to see all their smiles.

 

“One last thing: next Saturday is picture day. We're scheduled to take them before the game. Benefit is we'll not be sweaty, downfall is you have to be here half an hour early,” Yuuri announced, making sure to pass out the information to the parents. “Even if you decide not to get any, our specific sponsor donated enough to get each kid an individual paper. There is more information on the paper with the form. We'll all get a group photo, though.”

 

“Will Vicchan be included?”

 

“Of course!” Yuuri honestly felt horrified that they would think otherwise. “Now lets gather for our cheer.”

 

“Go Tigers!”

 

“Uncle Yuuri, will go to lunch with us?” Axel asked, tugging on Yuuri's arm.

 

Yuuri gave her a smile, “Not today. I need to head over to Pixie Woods.”

 

“Pixie Woods!” All three triplets yelled out.

 

“It's open already?” Loop continued. Yuuri could see the stars in their eyes.

 

“Not yet, it will open the first weekend of May,” Yuuri informed them. “I'm headed over to meet with maintenance and some other staff members. It is a last minute meeting.”

 

“Aw,” they all three groaned in disappointment

 

“When it is open, I am certain you three and your friends will have a lot of fun.”

 

They went back to their parents (Yuuko laughing at their antics).

 

“Pixie Woods?”

 

“You haven't heard of it yet?” Yuuri responded, glancing over at Viktor with a smile. “Pixie Woods is a giant playground here in Stockton. It has a carousel, a short boat ride, a train ride, and lots of different playgrounds for kids to explore and crawl over. There is also a water dragon, kids run around in a spray of water, though it is on set hours for water conservation.”

 

“Sounds...different.” Viktor didn’t look to sure of himself.

 

“Its for kids with imagination, but also just a way to have simple fun. Kids, once they start getting into it or go with friends and explore together. This year we are having a small play performance as well. A theater organization through Delta is donating their time on Saturdays, and from what I’ve heard they are going to put on a kid friendly fairy tale play.”

 

“That sounds busy.”

 

“It can be, but kids love it. And the adults love watching their kids have fun.” Yuuri gave Viktor a soft smile, remembering kids excitement while driving the boat or conducting the train. “It can bring joy to both staff and kids.”

 

“You’ve worked there before?”

 

“Yep, on the boat. Sadly, I apparently can’t drive the boat and talk about the lake at the same time.”

 

They both laughed.

 

“Come on, Viktor!” Yuri complained, tugging on the man’s arm. “You promised me lunch. Lunch!”

 

“[ да ](http://masterrussian.com/vocabulary/da_yes.htm) , [ да ](http://masterrussian.com/vocabulary/da_yes.htm) , Yura, I promised you lunch,” Viktor responded with a wide grin. “I will see you later, Coach Yuuri.”

 

“You two have a good day,” Yuuri responded. They were cute together, like brothers with the older being indulgent to the younger’s whims.

 

“Thank you Coach,” Yuri responded, dragging Viktor away without waving.

 

***

 

Pixie Woods was looking pretty good. There was some maintenance needed on the carousel (and Yuuri noted that the sound wiring was scheduled to be updated from a private (and very specific) donation), the boat and train were in working order as well.

 

“The group that comes and cleans everything is scheduled for the week after next. The week after a different group is coming to freshen up any paint. Just in time for opening,” he was told.

 

Good news over all, and it ended his work week on a good note.

 

***

 

“Coach Yuuri!”

 

Yuuri gave a start and almost hit another grocery cart with his own (stopping just in time).

 

“Ah, Viktor. Doing late night shopping as well?” He gave the Russian a smile as he spoke. Viktor looked tired, drained just like the rest of the late-night Food-4-Less shoppers.

 

“Yes. I am leaving in a few days and need to stock up for Yura and Yakov,” Viktor responded. His smile was small. “They don’t have a big grasp on shopping here in America yet--even though its been months already.”

 

“My grandparents took a while to get used to a new place as well,” Yuuri responded. “They would always tell the same stories about how it was when they arrived on the boat. Some stories were funny, others not so much.”

 

Yuuri paused and gave Viktor a real smile, “They always stressed that the experience was important, no matter the outcome.”

 

Viktor merely hummed. His cart was mostly full of cans and pasta, fresh fruit and vegetables in the seat.

 

“Is there anything you are having trouble finding?”

 

“My mind?” Viktor laughed. Yuuri laughed along (he could relate with the tone, and understood in his own way).

 

“Aren’t we all?”

 

Viktor’s (cute) heart-shaped grin appeared, and his eyes seemed to light up.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“What for?”

 

“Being you I suppose.”

 

“I didn’t do much, though.”

 

“You do,” Viktor countered. “Yura is much happier after he started basketball. He hates the game; he really wants to skate instead. He enjoys himself, though, being around others and being around you.”

 

Yuuri just stared at him, taking off his glasses and cleaning the lenses before putting them back on. As if seeing clearly would help him make sense of the words.

 

“I guess, I guess he does have fun. Even with JJ,” Yuuri laughed. “DId he ever tell you about their zombie differences?”

 

“Zombies?”

 

“Yes, they were zombies from different sides during the spring break camp.”

 

“Ah, yes! I did get a call about that. No biting, if I remember correctly,” Viktor laughed. “I remember the dinosaurs best, for dino-ball. Yuri still enjoys that game.”

 

“I’m glad.”

 

***

 

On Tuesday Yuuri was still somewhere up in the clouds (he had a legit conversation with Viktor!).

 

And got hit by a stray basketball, despite the kids yelling at him to get out of the way.

 

Phichit laughed at him while he sat on the bleachers, a bag of ice to his head. “We’ll need to fill out an accident report,” Phichit told him in a official tone. “Can’t believe it is for an adult versus a kid.”

 

Yuuri just glared. Thankfully his head didn’t hurt too bad.

 

(He called his parents that night. Mari laughed (so did his dad after making sure Yuuri was fine), and his mother cooed at him promising the family Katsudon when he visited next.

 

“You are visiting us, soon” His mother asked in her sad voice. “We live in the same town, you should be visiting more often, Yuu-chan.”

 

“Yes mother. This Friday, I will come.”

 

“Ah, bring Phichit, too. That young man needs more meat on his bones.”

 

“I will tell him.”)

 

***

 

Wednesday he was teased again for getting his head hit. Even the seniors he had no real interaction with teased him, and asked about him. Yuuri took it like a champ (though it was very embarrassing).

 

***

 

Thursday his team teased him as a group, but had brought him homemade cards telling him to “stay well” and pay attention when people were yelling duck.

 

He reminded them about photos scheduled before the game on Saturday.

 

Yakov took Yuri and Mile home that day. Viktor was still away. (A part of Yuuri was a sad, while another part was glad Viktor had not witnessed him being stupid.)

 

***

 

Friday was katsudon! Delicious, delicious katsudon and leftovers that his mother packed away for both him and Phichit to take home (even though home was just a few miles away). They both left feeling very loved.

 

And stuffed full to the brim with food.

 

(If asked, they both would have said “no” to the offer of a wafer thin mint. Least they explode.)

 

***

 

The pictures went well. The team photo with Vicchan in Yuuri’s arms (the kids were arguing over who got to hold him, so Yuuri removed the opportunity from them).

 

All the children had individual pics, and a few got some with their parents (and Yuri demanded a pic with him and Vicchan, as did the triplets. Yuuri made them repeat the request, stressing that they needed to include the magic word “please” or their request would be denied).

 

The game was a tie of 3-3.

 

“It doesn’t count against us or for us,” Yuuri told a concerned parent. “It counts as a win for both teams, and the ultimate winners in this division are the three teams with the most wins. If there is a tie, the two teams play an extra game.”

 

As it was, it was the fifth game out of eight and they replayed the first team they had gone up against. There were only right teams in their age division and Yuuri reminded them they would be replaying the other teams again.

 

***

 

Yuuri had no idea what he was looking for exactly, Phichit told him they were going to the better Wal-mart in town (“I don’t feel like driving to Lodi this late at night,” his friend and roommate told him in reference to the largest one in the region, “and Target isn’t opened this late.”) and so they hopped on the crosstown at Pershing and followed it to 1-5, arriving at Trinity Parkway rather quickly.

 

Both due to the time of night (11pm on a Saturday) with very light traffic, and Phichit who was known for not being able to drive below 55 when on any freeway. (Yuuri still had nightmares of the curvy, small roads leading to Tahoe and how quickly Phichit took almost all of the turns.)

 

Still, Phichit had quickly ditched him to wander somewhere after they entered through the left entrance and he had vanished quickly into the aisles. He knew Phichit was just a text away if truly needed, but Yuuri could be helping him find whatever it was he was looking for.

 

Instead Yuuri was lost browsing items in the home section.

 

He needed a new laundry basket...and the pet section wasn’t too far away. Vicchan could always use a new toy. And sometimes, sometimes mind you, they carried really cute dog sweaters (though a dry, warm spring definitely wasn’t the season for it).

 

Vicchan, complete in his service vest and leash, sitting in the front basket of the cart Yuuri was leaning against as he meandered around the aisle, was snoozing away looking cute.

 

Yuuri wished he was in his own bed snoozing away.

 

Sleep sounded nice.

 

Yuuri yawned and felt something collide into the back of his leg.

 

“Yuri?”

 

The child, tired and quiet, was hugging his leg tight while talking away in Russian.

 

“Yuri, I do not understand Russian. Can you please speak English?”

Yuuri managed to get Little Yuri to let go of his leg so he could crouch and look the child in the eyes. Yuri looked tired, eyes red from crying, though no visible tears on his face. From this angle, he was able to see down the rest of the aisle and resisted the urge to smile at what he saw.

 

“What's wrong?”

 

“Stupid Vitya,” Yuri responded, rubbing at his cheek.

 

“Hmm,” Yuuri responded, “Viktor is being stupid and so you left him?”

 

Yuri nodded his head.

 

“And now you are lost?”

 

Yuri nodded his head again.

 

“Want to know a secret? Viktor’s eyes are just as red from tears as yours.”

 

Yuri looked at him in doubt.

 

“It’s true, though. Turn around and see for yourself.”

 

Still frowning, Yuri looked behind him and saw Viktor approaching.

 

“Vitya!” Yuri took off to throw himself into the man’s arms, babbling away in Russian.

 

Yuuri watched them with a smile before turning to pet Vicchan (the dog sitting up in the basket and reaching out to Yuuri with a paw).

 

And then he was wrapped up in a hug (Yuuri would deny the squeak he released when he was hugged, though Yuri and Viktor would tease him about it for a long time) by Viktor and Yuri both.

 

It was awkward (a little weird, and Yuuri couldn’t return the hug very easily--Viktor’s arms were wrapped around his own, limiting his movement), but it made Yuuri feel very warm. He could feel his face warm as he blushed, even though no one else was visible to see him being hugged.

 

The warm feeling though? All in his stomach, spreading out to the rest of him.

 

“Okay, you guys can stop now,” Yuuri told them after what felt like an eternity (a good eternity, though). “Come on, yes, the hug is nice. Next time let me hug you two back, okay?”

 

The two Russians nodded their heads in agreement. Viktor picked Yuri up, hosting the blond child onto his hip.

 

“You two doing okay?” Yuuri asked, looking between them. The two looked tired (bags just barely there around Viktor’s eyes), and pale.

 

“It's been a long day, and we needed to go shopping for shoes,” Viktor responded with a visible cringe. “Makkachin--my dog--decided to eat Yura’s shoes.”

 

“Ah, and how has the search for shoes been going.”

 

“Not so good,” Viktor didn’t cringe again, but rested his head against Yuri’s own with a sigh.

 

“...need any help?”

 

Viktor’s eyes seem to light up, “If you don’t mind. He just needs a pair of simple shoes to wear until Monday afternoon, when we can go to a shoe store. Thankfully it's not his sneakers.”

 

Taking his cart, the trio and dog left for the shoe department.

 

The aisles were clear, but cluttered and after finding out Yuri’s shoe size, Yuuri went hunting for all different kinds of closed toe shoes.

 

Yuri didn’t like any of them (and Yuuri was starting to understand why the two of them were so frustrated and questioning why Viktor was letting Yuri stay up so late and why they weren’t going shoe shopping Sunday morning. And why they needed to wait for Monday at that).

 

They were down to the last shoe, a pair of children’s crocks that were making Viktor sneer (there was no other way to put the look of disdain and disgust on Viktor’s face as anything else). Yuri tried them on, walking a few steps and jumping up and down tiredly.

 

“These ones.”

 

“Really Yura?” Viktor questioned with a whine in his voice that both Yu(u)ris caught.

 

“Yes!” Yuri responded, removing the shoes and handing them to Yuuri before slipping back into his cute dinosaur feet slippers. “These ones, and I don’t need any other.”

 

“But Yura.”

 

“No.” The child looked over at Yuri, eyes big and sad as he asked if he could sit in the cart with Vicchan. Yuuri didn’t have the heart to say no and settled the two together in the front basket. It was a tad tight, but Yuri was a small child. (He was also resisting the urge to laugh at Viktor’s crestfallen expression. Yuri had no reservations.)

 

“Do you want to help me pick out a toy for Vicchan?” Yuuri asked, “It’s my next stop.”

 

“Can we Vitya?” Yuri asked, straightening up in the seat. His head had been leaning forward as if he was falling asleep until Yuuri asked him a question. “ _I want to help_ ,” he continued in Russian, voice a sleepy slur.

 

Vitya responded in Russian, a smile on his face.

 

Yuuri looked on confused until Viktor motioned for them to start moving. “We help get Vicchan a you,” he said in a soft voice. Yuuri nodded and slowly started moving the cart as he navigated the store. Thankfully it was not busy, and the aisles were mostly empty so the two walked in a leisurely manner watching Yuri attempt to stay awake.

 

Yuri was still aware of himself when the arrived to the collection of dog toys (due to him power of will fighting off sleep and the short distance between shoes and pet sections).

 

They followed his instructions about looking at toys. Yuuri and Viktor getting them down, and rolling their eyes when Yuri instructed “the other one” (translated from Russian into English as Yuri was that tired).

 

Eventually Yuri decided on a fuzzy snake-like creature with bright stripes with a squeaker in the head and crinkle sounds in the rest of the body (Viktor also found a good rope toy for Makkachin). Yuri gave Vicchan his new toy, the toy poodle holding it in his mouth by the tail (it was longer than him in size, and Yuuri looked forward to recording videos of Vicchan dragging the toy around while trying not to trip on it).

 

Yuuri sent a quick text to Phichit, informing his friend he was going to the checkout and would meet him later at the car. (He also sent an adorable image of Yuri and Vicchan snuggled together in the cart, looking terribly cute.)

 

By the time they reached self-checkout Yuri was asleep, slumped forward in the seat, Vicchan idly wagging his tail now and again to show he was awake.

 

They bought their things and left the store (Yuuri had to carefully cross the yellow bumps at the entrance, but even when the cart shook and made noise Yuri slept right through it). It wasn’t until Yuri had been placed in his car seat in the pink convertible, with the door shut that Yuuri and Viktor breathed for what felt like the first time in minutes.

 

“Omg, I can’t believe he is still asleep,” Yuuri whispered, leaning against the handle of the cart, feeling boneless and tired all of a sudden.

 

“Children are just so…” Viktor trailed off, “you know? I do not know how to translate it.”

 

“Yes,” Yuuri responded though he wasn’t certain if they were thinking of the same word. But children and behavior was (for the most part) universal. Same with weird quirks like falling asleep in weird places and then staying asleep despite all odds and noises surrounding them.

 

They grinned at each other, doing their best not to break out into laughter. Well, loud laughter.

 

The two struggled to keep things quiet before the laughter finally tapered off.

 

They eventually parted ways, whispering “Good night” and “see you later” before leaving, grinning like loons.

 

Phichit had beat Yuuri to the car and just sighed and shook his head after hearing Yuuri’s story.

 

“My dear son, have I taught you nothing? You should’ve gotten his number!” Phichit scolded when they arrived home, and Yuuri’s story was complete. “Phone number! Next time, get it.”

 

***

 

Monday Yuuri got called in to help cover for the After School Express (Leo was out sick). It was new, to a degree, but fun. They had a delicious snack, a pretty good homework hour (Yuuri was still not a fan of the new math, but thankfully no one had any question he of Guang-Hong couldn’t answer) art project of flowers and crowns, a tasty dinner and then a (almost) deadly game of dodgeball.

 

For a group of ten kids around the same ages (the triplets were the youngest, but they could _dodge_ ), they were merciless and it _hurt_ when the kids hit him with the ball in the side. (Yuuri got teased when he had to sit out, even Guang-Hong laughed at him.

 

***

 

Tuesday, Yuuri was back at the After School Express (this time no dodgeball after the meal, there wasn’t enough kids so they were allowed to color or play a few table games), with the start of a two-day STEM project that had the kids thinking and exploring the different ideas of how to get it to work.

 

Practice went pretty good, all considered. Kids got along well, Little Yuri showed off shoes that light up with each step. (“I even have dinosaur slippers now,” he told those that would listen with a smile. “They make noise when I walk. Makkachin barks at them, but Vitya says she will get used to it.”)

 

Afterwards, the kids helped gather the various balls and placed them into the bin before heading off to their parents with smiles and grins. They were reminded they had three games left to the season, the last Saturday would have a pizza party hosted by the team sponsor. Hopefully by Thursday (during the game at the latest) they would have a flyer for it prepared with the time and location.

 

“Coach,” Little Yuri announced with a grin, “We made you something. For helping us search for shoes.” He glanced over at Viktor, who had a paper bag in hand. “Come on baldy,” he ran the short distance to Viktor and started pulling the older man forward with a frown. “You need to hurry.”

 

Viktor just laughed and started to walk even slower (using his larger weight to make things difficult for the blonde).

 

When they got to Yuuri, who was closing the ball bin after both teams had finished putting the materials away. (He was smiling, watching the two when he could, but trying to play it like he wasn’t watching them. Yuuri was failing, but he did try.)

 

“Coach Yuuri,” Little Yuri said, letting Viktor go to approach. “We made you piroshki to eat. My favorite thing to eat. For helping us on Saturday at the store.”

 

“Thank you Yuri,” Yuuri said with a smile, “though you didn’t have to.”

 

“I wanted to!” Yuri grinned, and then looked away his cheeks almost a light pink as if he was blushing. “You can call me Yura if you want to.”

 

“I would love to Yura.”

 

The blonde child grinned.

 

Viktor laughed, and got kicked in the shin. “Yura! So mean to me. What if you hurt me so bad I dropped Yuuri’s gift?”

 

“Then you are showing your age,” was Yura’s response. Yuuri laughed.

 

Viktor handed over the bag, Yuuri accepting it carefully. “There is instructions inside on reheating them. You can use a microwave, but the oven is best.”

 

“I’ll try it out tonight.”

 

“They are good,” Yuri included. “We used my Grandpa’s recipe. His are better than mine, but we did our best.”

 

“Vitya, Yura, _we need to go_.”

 

All three of them jumped (Viktor would later deny it) when Yakov’s voice echoed through the gym. They seperated for the evening, Yura giving Yuuri’s legs a quick hug before leaving.

 

That night Yuuri and Phichit had _delicious_ piroshki for dinner. It was delicious and filling.

 

***

 

Wednesday was a good day for all, oddly enough.

 

***

 

On Thursday Yuuri made sure to inform Yura (who said everyone but JJ could call him Yura now. JJ took it in stride saying he was, “Special, cause I’m the only one who gets to call you by your real name.”) that the piroshki was delicious. Viktor and Yura both turned a little pink at the complement. (Phichit informed Yuuri it was because of his grin, Yuuri had smiled not just with him mouth but his eyes. Eyes that can entrap. Yuuri told his friend to stop with a frown. Phichit asked if they needed to rewatch videos of drunk Yuuri again. Yuuri ended the conversation by walking away.)

 

Practice went well with the team working on team building and passing the ball, and Yuuri made sure to pass out the flyer containing information about the end of the season pizza party held at Naught Nicks on Ben Holt.

 

“If anyone has any specific pizza or dietary request let me know,” Yuuri reminded them. The information was also typed (in bold) on the flyer but it was a good idea to remind them.

 

Viktor took the chance to ask about the location, “I still get turned around even though I use GPS.”

 

“It’s alright,” Yuuri told him. “I double check my directions when going someplace new as well. Even more so when I need to go to Sacramento or the Bay Area.”

 

“Yes, San Francisco!” Viktor’s eyes widened. “I’ve never driven up such steep roads. And that weird one with the turns? It scared me just seeing it.”

 

Yuuri laughed, “I understand completely. I bring water and take BART if I ever go. Safer, easier, and saves me gas and stress merging onto the bridge.” He paused for a moment, “If I do need to drive, though, I tend to go the long way over the San Mateo bridge and go home on the Bay Bridge.”

 

“I may try that the next time I need to go into the area.” Viktor frowned for a second, “Yura just does not like long drives, though. I try to find something that will get him fascinated when driving places.”

 

“You may want to tell him the San Mateo bridge is ten miles long, and was the only bridge to remain open after a major earthquake years ago.”

 

“That may work, or unnerve him.”

 

***

 

Saturday was a good day.

 

A damn good day, considering the team they were playing against was the only team they lost against thus far all season.

 

Working on team building and passing worked (combined with the fact a couple of his kids were heads taller than the other team) as they beat them with a score of 3-2. The Tigers had to work for it, but they won.

 

Both teams knew it was a good game (despite the disgruntled tone of “good game” the other team gave at the end before the teams left the gymnasium to meet in the quartyard).

 

The Tigers weren’t disgruntled, though. They knew they played well. They did amazing compared to the first time they played against the _Snakes Sparkle_ (who allowed the team to be named that? Though the glittery snakes on their jerseys were kinda cute).

 

Nelson told him at the end of the day as the center was closed for the evening that Troke Tigers and Snakes Sparkle were the teams to beat.

 

“Both teams have lost once, and only to each other,” Nelson informed him straight forward. Depending on the next two games, one of you is getting the trophy, or you’ll be called in to perform a tie-breaker game.”

 

(“We’re in first place with another team,” Yuuri told Phichit with a groan. “Why did Nelson tell me? I didn’t need to know this information!”

 

“Definitely not good info for your nerves, but it does mean you team is good,” Phichit responded with a shrug. “I think it goes to show how well you coach and how well your team learns.”

 

“Still, I didn’t need to know.” Yuuri paused. “Should the kids know?”

 

“Depends I think. How well would they take the pressure or being told they could win the season?”

 

“Aye,” Yuuri snorted, “there's the rub.”

 

Yuuri got a pillow in the face in response to his use of Shakespeare.)

 

***

 

Sunday his parents called and begged him to run a shift at the gas station on Alpine and West Lane. “The manager is out sick,” his mother told him, “and so it the others we would normally call in.”

 

Yuuri groaned but agreed to it. Monday was his day off from work at the community center and they wouldn’t be able to call him in anyway risking overtime. The city, in all honesty, liked saving money where it could and had a strict policy on overtime.

 

Hours at the gas station could go fast or slow depending on the day and what was going on. May was, ultimately a good month as people were starting to go out on weekends in search of cooler weather, or just preparing for the summer to come by going on family outings.

 

Not to forget the normal Sunday traffic and people getting their gas or random snacks (or cigarettes despite the smoke shop just across the street.)

 

“You guys have a good price and selection,” one customer told Yuuri as he counted out exact change for a pack. “The smoke shop has more shit, but not the stuff I want.”

 

Others came in to get cool drinks or ice cream in an attempt to cool down from the warm weather (it was promising to be a hot summer).

 

“Coach Yuuri!”

 

“Yura?” Yuuri blinked and looked down to see the blonde Russian child and grinned. “Yura, it's good to see you.”

 

“Certainly surprising,” Viktor responded, there was a slight frown on his face and a look of concern in his eyes. “I didn’t know you worked here too.”

 

“My family owns a few gas stations,” Yuuri responded with a shrug. “I get called in now and again to help out when there isn’t enough staff.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yep. It can be fun.”

 

“Or bad,” Yuuri’s co-worker responded. “I’m gonna go take a break since it’s slowed down.”

 

Break meant cigarette break (the norm among the employees that worked at this specific location).

 

“Have a good one,” Yuuri responded with a wave. “What can I help you two with today?”

 

“Slurpees!” Yura shouted with excitement. “The blue one that turns my tongue blue.”

 

Yuuri laughed. “That's a good flavor. And you are in luck as it just finished mixing and is ready to be served.”

 

“Yes, _come on Vitya. Help me_.” Yura dragged Viktor across the store to the slurpee machine getting the older man to pour out a large blue raspberry slurpee.

 

Yuuri smiled as he watched them. He remembered dragging Mari around as a kid to get her to help him reach things as well.

 

:”What is that smile for?” Viktor asked as he put two slurpee cups on the counter (one blue and one mixed blue and red). Yura added some chips and a chocolate bar (Viktor sighed, but didn’t tell him to put

 

“I am reminded of my older sister, when I dragged her around as a child to help me reach things,” Yuuri responded as he rang up the purchase.

 

“You have an older sister?” Yura asked, eyes big. “I’m an only child...I don’t know if I would want Vitya as a brother. He is very forgetful.”

 

Viktor pouted and whined Yura’s name, collapsing against the counter. The two Yu(u)ri’s just laughed.

 

“How did you want to pay today?”

 

Viktor didn’t respond with words, but dug a card from his pocket. A quick press of buttons and the card was inserted.

 

“There is another gas station that is closer to the rink,” Yura told Yuuri as Viktor put in his pin. “But it charges?”

 

“Yes, I’ve been told that,” Yuuri nodded in understanding.

 

“I am glad you get it.” Yura took the drink handed him and took a sip, cringing just slightly when the cold touched his tongue. “It is confusing.”

 

“It’s a part of being an adult and paying for things. Like slurpees.”

 

“I’m glad I’m not an adult.”

 

***

 

Tuesday’s practice Yuuri decided not to inform the _kids_ that they were tied with Snakes Sparkle for first place among their age division. He told the parents via a message in the messaging app the city finally got their act together in releasing.

 

“It’s still being worked on,” Yuuri informed them verbally. “So there may still be a few bugs, but if you plan on keeping your kid in the different sport leagues the city has to offer the app will be really useful.”

 

“So expect a lot of updates?” Mrs. Leroy asked, a small child on her hip holding a bunny.

 

“Yes, but for once all the different leagues in Stockton are connected. Which I’ve been told is a good thing.”

 

Including the SGSBA, which, Yuuri had been told by volunteers, was one of the worst associations in Stockton. Eating their own young to get ahead worst.

 

***

 

Wednesday was an awful day. Yuuri woke with a cold (he had been feeling achy the past two days, but had taken vitamins just in case. Apparently his preventive measures hadn’t been preventive enough).

 

Calling in sick to work sucked as he would have been meeting with people about Pixie Woods today, but Celestino told Yuuri he would take detailed notes. Seung-Gil would also be attending and Yuuri made sure that Celestino promised to tell the other man about Yuuri being sick and he was sorry he couldn’t make it.

 

He wanted to stay Seung-Gil’s good side as they would be working together all summer and Pixie Woods was a small location to hold a big grudge at.

 

And so he spent his day on the couch curled up in blankets and Vicchan, watching TV when awake, fluids and saltines on the coffee table.

 

He decided to blame his co-workers at the gas station.

 

***

 

Thursday was no better and while he called again saying he was sick, Yuuri went to the practice and made sure to touch no one and anything. He wore gloves and a face mask. He managed to snag Guang-Hong into helping him with practice as well (despite being short Guang-Hong was a fan of basketball and enjoyed playing it in high school and for fun. He was also hired on as a referee for the basketball season).

 

Wasn’t much, it was just passing along instructions and leading the exercises, but they all did well.

 

He made sure to praise them, but also give critique on making sure to look for any and all players that were open when being blocked from moving forward.

 

The kids all wished him well, and gave him huge air hugs from a few yards back.

 

They were just so cute, he could cry.

 

***

 

Friday he was feeling better, and managed to find the energy to go to the doctor. It was the flu, a simple case, and he was ultimately sent on his way with a reminder to get a flu shot in the fall. He was, thankfully, past the contagious stage, but was warned to keep a distance from the kids in order to keep everyone healthy.

 

He stayed curled on the couch after coming home watching daytime TV (and somehow getting sucked into _General Hospital_ ). His mother coming by with soup and tea, all but shoving it down his throat in the attempt to get Yuuri to eat and feel better soon.

 

“You’re much too skinny,” she teased. “We need to fatten you up so you have energy to recover with.”

 

She left dinner for Phichit and him behind, with strict instructions to reheat it in the oven versus the microwave.

 

***

 

Saturday Yuuri’s fever was below 100͒ fahrenheit, and though he was still tired and groggy and gross (he showered before leaving the house to get rid of the sweat that covered him) he arrived at the center ontime to start practicing for the game. Guang-Hong agreed to be his assistant coach that morning, helping to pick up the slack and making sure to handle any situation where the coach had to be close.

 

By half-time they were a little discouraged with their score, tied 1-1. It was a struggle getting their spirits up, motivational speeches were never Yuuri’s strong point.

 

“We are tied, but that’s alright,” Yuuri told them. “It means we are on equal grounds. We’re just as strong of a team as they are.We need to believe in ourselves and that we can get that tiny edge on them, that we can do it.”

 

Yuuri paused, “Because we can do it, Tigers. Let’s show them what we’ve got!”

 

And they did it. In the last five minutes of the game they were this well oiled passing machine that looked for open players and trapped the other team in a rather ferocious trap.

 

Otabek ended up with the ball and what was really his sweet spot on the court. And with a determined glare, he made the shot with two minutes remaining.

 

Those two minutes were spent passing and blocking the other team, and just making sure they never got a chance.

 

It was glorious.

 

Guang-Hong was foaming at the mouth with how well they played together. (So was Yuuri, but his mask covered it.)

 

“You guys were amazing,” he told them in the courtyard after, watching them smile and giggle as they consumed their snacks and drinks. “Absolutely amazing. Did you see the passing?”

 

“The passing!” Guang-Hong echoed, eyes sparkling (and matching Yuuri’s own). “It was such a good game! Thank you for allowing me to help.”

 

“Honestly, thank you for helping out.”

 

“Coach Yuuri!”

 

Several of the kids gathered around, hands behind their backs as they watched him with smiles and bright eyes. Yura seemed to lead them.

 

“Yes my wonderful tigers?” Yuuri responded, grinning at them.

 

“We made you these!” Yura responded, and they held out several homemade cards. “Wishes for you to feel better soon!”

 

“Oh, thank you everyone.” He gathered the homemade cards with a smile.

 

(When he got the chance later that evening sitting on the couch eating a ginger and garlic based soup to read the various cards (being very careful of those covered in glitter thanks to the lovely triplets) and trying not to cry over how sweet his kids were.

 

He failed.

 

Vicchan licked the tears off his face.)

 

***

 

Sunday he felt better than he had in a long while. Yuuri even went for a walk with Vicchan.

 

***

 

Monday was another good day of rest and feeling better and he attacked Tuesday with good energy.

 

Yuuri needed it considering they discussed Pixie Woods and it’s opening that morning in a meeting he wasn’t being paid to attend (it was outside of his normal work hours), but it was good being able to catch up with Seung-Gil and getting the lowdown on how cleanup was going and what needed to be fixed ASAP (and what the city was putting off).

 

The only hard part was going to be asking for donations to help fix things the city could not afford to do. The unessential items.

 

Good news they had a letter already and it was being mailed out as they spoke to past donors, and the Pixie Woods board had already started a fundraising page online (which was already seeing results).

 

All-in-all a good meeting.

 

Yuuri and Seung-Gil, though, would be a part of the crew that was volunteered to help spruce up the paint job on various attractions.

 

“A community group already asked to volunteer to do the job,” the higher-up informed them, “but it would be good to show that we as the city are also there to volunteer and help out.”

 

It was going to happen on Sunday after the last basketball game of the season.

 

There went Yuuri’s Sunday-Monday weekend, but he sighed and just reminded himself it was for the better. Pixie Woods was now a part of his job, and it would be good to show he was invested in it.

 

Even if it ate away at his weekend.

 

***

 

After the meeting he found himself looking for a quick lunch and ended up at Taco Bell. He kind of regretted it (he had a sudden craving for a milkshake and Jack-in-the-Box wasn’t that far away down Harding), but he stayed.

 

The line wasn’t long, thankfully, and he managed to order a box meal (it looked good) and a slushed drink (Mountain Dew Baja. It was not a milkshake, but it could be pretty good).

 

“Yuuri!”

 

Yuuri jumped (a few people snicked, he actually jumped off the ground), and he turned to glare at Viktor who was standing there smiling at him as if he did not just purposefully startle the other.

 

“Viktor!” Yuuri responded in a scolding tone.

 

Viktor just smiled innocently. “I was just saying hi,” he responded. “No need to jump.”

 

“You startled me.”

 

“You just need to be more aware of your surroundings. I was here first.” He paused and then continued, “Would you sit with me? For lunch that is. Unless you got it to go, which--”

 

“I would love to sit with you,” Yuuri interrupted, feeling his face burn as he blushed. “Thank you for offering.”

 

Yuuri followed Viktor to the booth he was at, placing his messenger back on the empty seat. It wasn’t long after that Yuuri’s number was called and he was able to join VIktor for lunch.

 

The one comforting thing, apparently, was the amount of food Viktor had before him. Yuuri had looked at it for a second, never noticing the raised eyebrows until Viktor laughed, a soft blush across his face.

 

“I skipped breakfast this morning as I woke late. Yura and Yakov told me they tried to wake me up, but Yura was going to be late for school so…” Viktor trailed off for a moment. “Anyway, I have a very fast metabolism. Yura as well. I also have a weakness for their nacho cheese.”

 

The last part was said with a weird look on his face as he looked at the open container of cheese dip, as if he couldn’t believe his own taste buds.

 

Yuuri just agreed that it was pretty good.

 

It was easy to talk to Viktor, and time seemed to fly by as they chatted around bites of food.

 

In the end, they both had to rush to leave as neither watched the time and they left in a rush in order to not arrive late to work.

 

(For just a moment, though, they exchanged phone numbers. Viktor sending Yuuri a silly kaomoji of a dog as the first text.)

 

***

 

Yuuri felt like he was walking on air, even during practice (which had some tension as Yura and JJ were at it again, apparently arguing over Otabek. For drills Yuuri forced them to work together as partners.

 

“Even when angry at each other, you need to work together,” he told them with a smile.

 

Yura demanded an example and with a sigh Yuuri explained a “Winter Party” the center had hosted for volunteers for the Senior Program during a time that Yuuri and Phichit were just not getting along. Neither remembered what they were fighting over, but they pushed pasty their anger and made sure the party was perfect.

 

And it was, they got lots of compliments over the decorations and the table set up. (Also on how pretty and decorated the Christmas tree was.)

 

Moral of story, they were bickering constantly, but worked together nonetheless for the benefit of the team.

 

“And I know you two can do the same,” he ended. Yuuri made them go and try the drills once more. The two worked together, but they definitely passed the ball between each other using more aggression than necessary.

 

Yuuri sighed, but let it pass for today. He had note that if this behavior was continuing on Thursday he would definitely need to end it quick. (Though he did accept the reality that there was just not enough time to the rest of the season to completely end their rivalry. Not with one practice session and the last game remaining.)

 

(Yuuri would deny, later, blushing as he waved goodbye to Viktor as he and Yura left when practice was over.)

 

***

 

Wednesday was a hectic day in terms of people inquiring about the center and wanting tours and discussing the different activities.

 

It was, admittedly, never fun having to tell children with older parents that “The members here come and go on their own, we don’t watch them” when their parents would need constant attention. Caregivers could come, definitely, to help out and keep an eye on senior, but they were definitely not allowed to use the fitness equipment themselves, or play billiards when the room was packed and members wanted to play.

 

They could not (unfortunately) bluntly tell people that the Senior Center was not a daycare service. The seniors were independent, and while some got rides to and from the center and used the bus, the staff was not there to watch the adults twenty-four seven. In the end, they could only hand over flyers for senior daycare centers and send the customer(s) on their way.

 

It was easier when seniors themselves came to the center, of their own free will being the emphasis (though sometimes under the suggestion of doctors or friends), and wanted to stay as they found something they enjoyed. (Like Yakov who came once a week for Friday cards and enjoyed himself that he kept returning.)

 

When they were forced to sign up, the seniors never came back and never really (truly) participated or enjoyed themselves. (And that has happened. Along with several seniors--full grown adults--wandering off, as the staff in the office and the volunteers running the different groups were not babysitters and thus not required to watch the ADULTS all the time.)

 

(Yuuri had feelings about this, as did the other staff in the office. And the volunteers in many of the different activities.)

 

Several people did register to become members after the tours and discussion (some of them without needing to be talked into it).

 

Yuuri enjoyed himself that afternoon with the constant movement and people interaction. It did mean that he was limited in being able to chat with Viktor via text however. The two of them texted when they could, discussing the weather (it was getting hotter the closer it got to summer and Viktor was so glad to be working at the ice arena) and funny or interesting things that were happening. There was some plans for the weekend (Yura wanted to see a movie and Viktor had been suckered into agreeing to take him on Sunday).

 

When five hit, though, the staff had a small (well, short) staff meeting with the promise of passing the message along to staff who were not able to attend.

 

“George promised to take care of the cars in the the parking lot,” Celestino started. “The ones that we’ve seen for months now and complained about before.”

 

No one said anything in response, preferring to stay quiet and not give any smart ass response. George, the supervisor of their entire department, was known for doing strange things, but they were helpful every once in a while.

 

“Apparently, it's not just the word of the staff that makes things move, but the words of the participants here in the center,” Celestino continued. “Several members--and a couple parents of kids in our programs here--informed him of it when he visited last. Any vehicle with a owner was told to leave quickly, and cars without owners were given a written notice.

 

“I know several of us park out that far in the parking lot, so George has decided to create a little card to put in our front windows to signify we’re here for the day and are not staying overnight. He has discussed this with the businesses across the street who also use this parking lot and they will be using something similar. Until that happens, I suggest parking closer to the center.”

 

It was a short meeting. And Yuuri preferred parking along the street, but he too would be given the card for his front window. Just in case.

 

“You think workers at the ice rink will be getting ones as well?” Phichit wondered out loud as he shuffled through flyers in the front office, checking to make sure there were plenty of copies (already he knew several that would need more).

 

“Probably not,” Yuuri responded with a shrug. “They have a gated lot that closes at night and doesn’t open tell Yuuko arrives in the morning. I think they are pretty secure.”

 

Phichit hummed in response, heading off to the back hallway to start making copies of things.

 

The Ice Rink was lucky with the small gated parking lot for staff and the customers lucky to get a spot (everyone else got the opportunity to park along the side of the picnic area and the rest of the large parking lot). It did offer them better safety, however, as the ice rink could have crazy long hours and had security on hand during the late night hours.

 

“At least they are dealing with the situation now,” Phichit continued, coming back after a few moments with copies of one of the many flyers. “Natalie’s story about that guy from the children’s museum still unnerves me to this day. And just a few months ago with that electrical outlet by Magpie.”

 

They heard of the “parties” people had held while gathered together in order to charge their phones from an outlet no one new still worked.

 

No one but the homeless, who definitely took advantage of the situation.

 

“Sometimes action comes quickly, sometimes it takes months.”

 

“They definitely acted quickly when they found those guys and the tree house in the park.”

 

“That is true.”

  
The police department had definitely rounded up the pieces of plywood being used as flooring for a treehouse in the oaks rather quickly. The two of them were still trying to figure out which tree had been used.

 

***

 

Thursday started off with a headache. A pounding headache that dulled a little after medication and consumption of food, but it was still there.

 

Lingering in the back of his head and neck.

 

Vicchan stuck close to Yuuri’s side that morning and afternoon.

 

The two skipped lunch to sit out on a blanket in the shade in the park, consuming water as they relaxed in a cool breeze.

 

Despite all the negative things Yuuri (and so many others) could say about the park is was nice. People enjoyed it for picnics, or playing on the two playgrounds, using the basketball or volleyball courts (watching the group of people always playing volleyball was fun when they really got into the game and kept the ball in the air), or playing Pokemon Go. The year-round baseball games and the pool (opened during the summer) also brought in a lot of people who enjoyed themselves.

 

It was a wonderful park, and Yuuri kept forgetting that.

 

***

 

Practice that evening left Yuuri in tears. Cause the season was ending.

 

This was their last practice.

 

He did need to separate Yura and JJ.

 

And they did not help his head at all.

 

Tears still, a blubbering fool when they all left and he was able to sob in the office where no one could see him.

 

It had gone well, despite the tension still obvious between JJ and Yura. Otabek was aware of the situation and had (according to his parents) had told the two they “need to be nice to each other. I want to be friends with you both.”

 

Otabek was a really sweet and hard working kid.

 

***

 

Friday Yuuri was dragged out of bed early to cover the office for Celestino (family emergency) and got to see Yakov in his natural card-playing habitat.

 

It was also movie Friday so he had to swing by a Red Box during his lunch hour to snag the movie (some true-story drama on the Kennedy family).

 

The part-time staff, used to the morning schedule and setup, made sure the movie went well. Yuuri’s job had been to gather the movie (and spend money, but Celestino would pay him back eventually).

 

Yakov and the other card players, though, were interesting to watch and observe when he got the chance.

 

They were sitting around the card table, playing cards in hand and chatting away. The seniors were relaxed, loose limbed and having fun.

 

Yakov, whenever in the office or attending basketball for Yura, was gruff and tense. Like relaxing was a word missing from his dictionary.

 

Yuuri had to be sneaky to do it, but he managed to take a picture of Yakov relaxed (and somewhat smiling!) and sent it via text to Viktor.

 

_(⊙_⊙)_

_Yakov...has he been taken by body switchers?_

 

_No_

_He’s just relaxed and enjoying the game_

_I’m glad. It’s just. Never seen him to relaxed?_

 

_Neither have I and I’ve known him for less time._

 

(Lunch, after returning with the movie, was spent curled up in Celestino’s office eating while texting with Viktor, who was on his own lunch hour. They chatted about anything under the sun (including Viktor’s dread over the future valley heat.

 

_You get used to it. Just takes time_

 

_But (ಥ﹏ಥ)_

_I heard it gets unbearable_

 

_Wimp._

_It's the opposite of the cold_

_I can’t imagine living in Russia and all that snow_

_Ice Rinks are nice, but snow?_

 

_Snow is different._

_Yuuko says summer is fire season?_

 

_Fires happen during summer. Dry grass sparks and burns fast_

_Depending on where the fire is, the central valley gets a lot of the smoke._

_One year it was so bad the freeway looked foggy. All day._

_Fog all day._

 

_That sounds strange_

 

_It was._

_Mostly we worried about air quality._

_All that smoke isn’t good for your lungs_

 

_(×﹏×)_

_Doesn’t sound fun_

 

_Nope._

_But you just keep swimming_

 

_Dory!!!!_

_＼(≧▽≦)／_  
  
---  
  
_Lol_

 

***

 

Saturday morning Yuuri woke up feeling sick to his stomach.

 

The nerves of the last game of the season with the chance of coming in first in their age group for the city. With the chance of coming in second.

 

Oh god, you fucking bastard Nelson!

 

Why did Yuuri have to keep things like this bottled inside? Wouldn’t it be easier to tell the kids?

 

And what then, stress over it as a team and feel worse if they lost the game.

 

Did the best team in the league get anything outside of the cheap ribbons the city handed out?

 

Differences between first place and second place trophies could be significant.

 

Then again, Yuuri played solo sports as a kid for the most part. Team sports just added more stress into his life and the equation of it.

 

“I don’t want to eat, Phichit,” Yuuri complained as he he leaned on the kitchen table. Phichit had placed a small plate of food in front of him just second before.

 

“Too bad,” Phichit responded. “It will help energize you for the game. And the coffee is decaf, I hid the regular grounds last night.”

 

Yuuri groaned in response, but reached over to drag the plate of eggs and toast closer. His cup of (decaf) coffee and sugar was beside him in a large mug. He glared at it with a pout.

 

“Don’t go pouting at the coffee,” his friend scolded. “I know you and your nerves and figured it was better giving you decaf so you weren’t nervous _and_ jittery during the game.”

 

Phichit went silent, but Yuuri paid it no mind as he started chewing a bite of the scrambled eggs.

 

“Your light was on for a long time last night, and I heard lots of laughter. Were you watching something funny?”

 

Yuuri didn’t look up, “Yeah, some videos on facebook.”

 

There were funny videos on facebook, and he did browse through a couple of them (several being ones Phichit had shared).

 

His friend and roommate gave him a look, the one that told Yuuri that Phichit didn’t quite believe him, but had no proof to say otherwise.

 

“Know that I know that thats a lie,” Phichit started, giving Yuuri a good hard look (which Yuuri was ignoring like a champ by looking at his plate), “even if I can’t prove otherwise.”

 

Yuuri smothered his smile by taking another bite.

 

***

 

Yuuri didn’t puke. He didn’t close his eyes.

 

Vicchan was the greatest support putting up with being squeezed now-and-again by Yuuri as he watched the game and encouraged his players to keep going.

 

They did well.

 

Not just well, but great.

 

They won the game.

 

By one point difference that they carried and defended for about ten minutes.

 

Ten good minutes where Yura and JJ worked together like they were never fighting.

 

It was surreal.

 

Amazing.

 

Out of this world.

 

And shocked Yuuri to his core. (Yura and JJ were not playing nice, still.)

 

BUT THEY WON!!!

 

Everyone was excited (except for the _Sparkling Snakes_ who looked rather put out, but that wasn’t honestly his concern (okay he would feel bad about it later. That was later, however)) and smiling.

Even Yura was smiling, at JJ, together. Being happy (and not fighting).

 

THEY WON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

And the team received very nice gold fabric, first place ribbons and a small round medal with a basketball going through a net attached to a simple gold ribbon from the dollar store. Simple and cute, though not the trophy some were expecting.

 

The kids were still excited and bouncing around, showing off their medals and ribbons to the oohing and ahhing of their adult support systems (along with any older and younger siblings).

 

It was in this commotion that Yuuri reminded kids and guardians about the party starting in the next hour or so at Naught Nicks (Yuuri would be headed there soon, so there would be someone they could easily recognize holding down a series of tables). (Yuuri made sure he had his paperwork for Vicchan, just in case. He didn’t mind being questioned about his service dog when in restaurants. Vicchan also knew how to behave in restaurants, staying on a spare dog bed on the seat quietly. Yuuri doubted Vicchan would be sitting alone for long, the kids loved to hold him, as did his mother.)

 

***

 

Naughty Nicks was the same as always, with its similar tables and booths and the smell of pizza mixing with the sounds of game machines in the cool air.

 

The tables covered in orange table cloths with a black runners down the middle, with orange and black balloons attached to the back of chairs stood out among the rest of the decor. There were tiger striped cups and plates and napkins, with tiger striped party hats decorating the table.

 

“We had to search for the stripes,” his mother told him after giving Yuuri a tight hug. “Otherwise it looked more Halloween and that was not the plan, despite the colors we got to choose from. And here is my adorable grand-doggy.”

 

With that Vicchan was taken into Hiroko’s hold, the toy poodle happily wiggling in his grandmother’s arms. The two settled into a booth decorated (sans balloons) perpendicular to the longer tables. Yuuri joined them, chatting with his mom about the game (he warned her that she may get several stories of the same event from the kids later on). It was nice, peaceful and quiet despite a few families already being there and enjoying themselves at other tables.

 

Yuuri almost didn’t want his kids showing up, but knew he would miss seeing them. And he definitely would, despite it meaning Saturdays would be his only day off for the next several months. He was used to being able to see them three days a week, and their cheerfulness and energy grew on him. Like a parasite that one learned to love.

 

_It is the green and off-white building, correct?_

_Near the library?_

 

Yuuri grinned at the message (maybe that was sappy, but he liked getting texts from Viktor), and sent off a positive reply.

 

_You won’t miss where we are going to be sitting._

_It’s decorated._

 

_d(°∀°d)_

 

Yuuri snickered at the kaomoji reply, and showed it to his mother. Hiroko didn’t get it, but smiled nonetheless.

 

“Vitya, _look! It’s tiger colors!_ ” Yura’s voice rang through the place, as he dragged Viktor along with him and Mila to the decorated tables. “Coach Yuuri! It’s tigers!”

 

“To match the Troke Tiger theme,” he responded. “It’s good to see the three of you. This is Hiroko, my mom and the team sponsor.”

 

“It was luck that Yuuri was your coach, a random raffle for the sponsorship,” Hiroko said with a smile. Viktor shook her hand as Yuuri introduced the trio.

 

“I would think that Yakov would be with you.”

 

“He is on the way with his, uh, ex-wife. I think they are getting back together.” Viktor gave a shrug. “She has been a constant in our lives.”

 

Yuuri couldn’t tell, honestly, how Viktor felt about it. The Russian’s face was strangely blank, but there was something in his posture (or maybe he was looking too into it. Not everyone appreciated being asked questions about everything).

 

Yura and Mila, a little shy, warmed up to Hiroko and petted Vicchan as the poodle sat in her lap. The three were invited to partake in the salad bar.

 

“The pizza will be a little while longer,” Hiroko informed them all. “And some game tokens will be passed out when more of your teammates arrive. And my husband is bringing a cake, too.”

 

Viktor took advantage of the salad bar, building a tower of lettuce and other vegetables that the kids made disgusted faces at. He rolled his eyes at them, before reminding the two that they would be eating some vegetables even if they disliked them. “How else do you expect to be strong skaters if you don’t eat good food?”

 

“By eating tasty food,” Yura replied (Hiroko and Yuuri had to disguise their laughter behind coughs).

 

“Food that is good for you can also be very tasty.”

 

Yura and Mila looked doubtful.

 

It did not take long for the rest of the team and their family members to arrive after that.

 

The room filled with noise as kids and parents talked (several different stories of the game were being told, complete with sound effects of the ball as it went through the net or passed through the air). A few kids were encouraged to eat salads--Mila and Yura included, who drowned his salad in dressing--and it seemed to fill them up nicely as they waited for the pizzas to arrive.

 

Tokens had been passed out and kids went crazy at the games--some played with the videogames and others at the machines giving out tickets one could exchange for toys and other prizes.

 

The kids having fun, in Yuuri’s opinion, was the most important thing.

 

And it looked like they were. Though some of the kids had dragged parents over to play certain games with them to get more tickets.

 

Yuuri found himself chatting easily with Viktor, about nonsensical things, to even discussing summer plans. Training camps for skating and ballet, some weeks in the summer camp program at Oak Tree Park, and Viktor had agreed (he looked like he dreaded it) to taking Yura and Mila camping in Yosemite for a few days.

 

“Camping is not bad, and Yosemite is beautiful.”

 

“I’ve never been camping. They expect to sleep in a tent, on the ground.”

 

Yuuri laughed at the look of utter disgust on Viktor’s face. The other man then pouted and whined.

 

“It’s worth it to see the view in person.”

 

“Have you seen it?”

 

“Yep, on a trip the seniors went on a year or so ago. Took the day off and bought a spot on the bus.” Yuuri paused, thinking back on the trip. “The ride was long--bring something the kids can do in the car--but it was gorgeous. It was so beautiful it looked unreal.”

 

By that time the pizzas were being placed on the tables and a rush to children gathered to eat (parents and others sneaking in now and again to get a slice of the pizzas before they were all gone).

 

The kids are like they hadn’t eaten in days.

 

Hiroko has laughed and said she had ordered two round of pizza, this was just the first. (It was a Katsuki family thing, making sure friends and family had been feed to the point of explosion. Though they never served wafer thin mints, just to be on the safe side.)

 

Yuuri’s dad (Toshiya) arrived with the cake as well, a large sheet cake with a tiger and a basketball decorating the front. They had taken into account any allergies and flavor dislikes to settle on a vanilla and chocolate checkered cake with a simple filling of whipped cream and strawberries, and whipped cream frosting.

 

It was halfway devoured in a couple of minutes, by the kids alone.

 

(Yuuri felt awful eating the slice he snagged. He balanced the sugars out with a large salad with no (delicious) croutons and the salad bar’s bland vinaigrette dressing. He gained weight easily, okay? And it was good. He would walk Vicchan an extra five minutes the rest of the week.

 

The cake and pizza were so very much worth it. Viktor looked like he agreed based on how he was savoring each bite of cake.)

 

To distract himself from the rest of the food, Yuuri challenged his dad to pinball. And lost spectacularly, but his dad had fun (as did many kids who paused and looked over the edges of the game machine to watch the ball and the flashing lights.

 

“Where did you learn to play so good?” One of JJ’s older siblings asked. He had been one trying out one of the pinball machines earlier, without much luck.

 

“College.” Toshiya responded with a laugh.

 

Viktor meanwhile got dragged to the games with Mila and Yura. Yakov and Lilia (“You didn’t tell me it would be _the_ Lilia! The ballerina!” Both Yuuri and Hiroko had to resist asking for autographs. It helped that neither of them had anything on them good enough for her to sign. Viktor had looked at Yuuri and his mother oddly, but the two just brushed it off and made sure to play it cool in front of her.) had arrived a few minutes before the pizza and watched things from the tables. Lilia did check out several of the games, letting Yura and Mila talk to her excitedly in Russian about the different things.

 

The Russian man, however, was forced to help the two children win tickets. And later forced to loose different racing games as Mila called out (what sounded like) wrong directions.

 

It was a fun way to end the basketball season. Yuuri was sad to see it happen, but also happy that his team had done so well.

 

(As things winded down, when Lilia and Yakov were taking the kids to the car to head home Viktor asked Yuuri out on a date. Of course Yuuri said yes.)

 

***

 

With basketball season over, Yuuri got to focus more on Pixie Woods and it’s Sunday paint job.

 

It went pretty well, cleaning and painting. And the Community group that came in was excited and unafraid of the spiders (including a few black widows) and the live (and dead) rodents that were found in the strangest of places. There was good chatter, a couple screams (from kids being spooked by particularly well hidden spiders or rats/mice), and a good work ethic.

 

Yuuri was reminded on how he grew to enjoy parks and recreation and seeing the community together having fun.

 

Even Seung-Gil was having fun, though you couldn’t tell by the expression on his face. It was in his eyes, sparkling as they painted and cleaned up.

 

An electrician even dived in to look at the volcano only to find it a mess. “I’ll need more tools than I have today, but I want to definitely tackle it.”

 

The three exchanged numbers, the two city workers hoping it would be fixable and thus up and running before the Pixie Woods season ended in October. (It would be arranged for the man to come on a Wednesday when staff training at the complex was happening. Staff would be driving the boat around the lake and the volcano all day, so pick up and drop off would be relatively easy. The electrician (“Please, call me Brandon.”) was warned that new drivers usually hit and got stuck when rounding the volcano.)

 

***

 

Yuuri and Viktor’s first date was at the Oak Tree Park Ice Arena.

 

Instead of being cliche or weird, Yuuri found it cute and sweet. They both liked ice skating, and they both owned skates (though Yuuri’s were hundreds less in price than Viktor’s professional, and gold plated skates--it was amazing to see them in person!)

 

They skated around and around chatting as they did so (watching out for kids and parents and other couples who all had the same idea to go skating).

 

It was the first of many lovely dates (with just themselves, and sometimes crashed by Yura.)

 

(“Yura is...mine now, I suppose?” Viktor started one day as they watched the child run around with Vicchan and Makkachin one afternoon at the dog park. The little boy was playing fetch with the two dogs. “I have custody, though we are not related through blood. Marriage, somehow.”

 

Viktor paused and the two waved back at Yura who glanced over at them before he focused more on the dogs.

 

“His grandpa told me to take him to America. He doesn’t like the current trends in Russia, but is not healthy enough to leave himself. Yura is going to train to skate here, but will be skating for Ukraine. His Grandmother moved to Moscow from there.”

 

There were more details than that, and the hassle of getting citizenship in America and making sure Yura could still skate for Ukraine. And agreeing to coach skaters--particularly American skaters, but he was open to anyone.

 

“Yakov and Lilia would appreciate a larger city, but I wanted some place small. Stockton fit that bill, and the skating club jumped at the chance of having me.”)

 

(Viktor came with a kid, and drama (and fame), but Yuuri decided it wasn’t a deal breaker. Seeing Viktor with kids and having fun just made him feel human and down to earth. It was hard to explain, but after seeing a grown man dancing the “hokey pokey” on the ice with several children you’re opinion of him, famous or not.)

 

***

 

(Yuuri did find himself missing the basketball season. The games and practices helped keep him busy during the slow evenings at the center. And, in many ways, they went a lot better than rentals and dealing with disgruntled customers.

 

He missed seeing them.

 

And then he found out they would be attending the summer camp at the center. Two fun months of kids programing scheduled around the senior events.

 

They would all survive, though. Somehow.)

 

***

 

Thursday was, for years now, the day of the Tea Dance. A two-person live band would perform and couples or singles would dance to the music (some of the seniors were pros at cutting the rug, so to say). Yuuri’s old ballet instructor Minako gladly came, paying the non-member cover price to get in (she would cuff Yuuri on the head whenever he suggested she join the center. Minako was older than fifty despite her young looks).

 

This Thursday was different, Yakov and Lilia showed up, dancing relatively close to the music and enjoying themselves. Or so it looked like. Neither of them had readable faces, but Minako chatted with (more like at) them, and she told Yuuri later that they had fun.

 

The following Thursday, the three were joined by Yuuri’s own parents--his parents attended Tai-Chi at the center, paying a non-member price for the instructional class, but greatly enjoyed it. Yuuri found that this horrified him, for some reason he could not name, when he found the five discussing Yuuri and Viktor and their budding relationship. He told Phichit, when he he got back to the office, that the Thai was going to do the hourly count during the time of  the Tea Dance. Yuuri couldn’t take the comradery that was budding between his parents and who Viktor saw as being his own (a by choice decision, versus a blood one).

 

***

 

The volcano at Pixie Woods was alive. It was giving off smoke, as a working volcano should, and it responded to the remote in a positive manner as far away as the boat dock across the small late.

 

He wished the same positivity could be applied to the part-time summer staff. None of them could drive the boat, so it was now Yuuri’s duty. For five hours a day. Driving the boat in the same figure eight around the small lake.

 

At least they had the resources this year so that Yuuri could focus on driving the boat (and not crashing) and another worker--a bubbly young lady named Sam with the most positive attitude--would tell the “story” about the different figures and creatures the Pixie Woods Lagoon possessed.

 

Seung-Gil (the lucky bastard) got to man the ticket both and covered breaks.

 

***

 

Pixie Woods opened the second to last weekend in May.

 

Yuuri made sure to invite Viktor and Yura, gladly adding Mila when Viktor asked, and made sure their tickets and wristbands (for unlimited rides on the boat, train and carousel) were waiting for them at the front.

 

The staff was energized, the train conductor (Guang-Hong, given the choice to go to Pixie Woods versus Saturdays at the center) had the song ready to play for the tunnel on their phone, the carousel was set up with working stereo equipment (Leo, looking pleased with his post, given a reminder to keep an eye on a timer for ride length when there was a line), and the boat started up for a smooth test run around the lake, the volcano already giving out puffs of smoke visible over the tops of the trees.

 

Yuuri and Sam had were pulling back up to the dock, the boat being secured when he saw Viktor and the two kids waiting behind the chain blocking the dock off with others, smiles on their faces. With a quick wave, he helped Sam with the people getting off, reminding them to remove the lifevestes when back on dry land.

 

“No removing them on the dock, kid in green,” he said specifically and the kid in question flushed but stopped unbuckling the vest until he was back on the cement pathway. Sam helped people in the line not yet wearing vests to put them on (it was just for the kids, really, but safety was important even if the water level of the lagoon wasn’t too deep).

 

It was nice seeing VIktor and the kids, the three of them exchanging quick hugs before Yura and Mila entered the boat, wanting to find the best spots. They were already wearing life vests, the straps nice and snug.

 

“The two of them wanted to see you before they tackled any of the playgrounds,” Viktor explained with a smile. “They really like the different selection of stuff to play on. And then the water dragon.”

 

“The water dragon is a huge hit in the later months when it gets really hot,” Yuuri replied. “That's why I advised clothes that can get wet.”

 

(And, as the newest fixture at Pixie Woods, it had yet to break down.)

 

As the boat filled, Viktor joined the two kids at the back of the boat, helping Yura look over the rail at the murky water below.

 

And then they were off, oohing and awing over cute Turtles, Abby the Alligator, birds in the trees, the smoking Volcano and Mr and Mrs Caveman that lived in it, before reaching the dinosaurs and their quick exit around. A couple more and then the final attraction before they pulled back up to the dock.

 

They didn’t have much time to talk between docking and setting off again (a nice line was waiting to get on), but Viktor promised to bring the kids back around again.

 

(They didn’t for several hours, Yuuri would find collection of pictures of the trio online showcasing their day at the park. Along with a “Train Count” as the two demanded to go on the train, again, and again, and again. It topped at 23 times.

 

“I never want to go on a train again,” VIktor told Yuuri as he watched the kids play in the spray of water the Dragon was giving off. Yuuri found them there when he got his chance for a fifteen minute lunch. “Well, normal trains are okay. Just not this one. I don’t know why the kids enjoyed it so much.”

 

Yuuri always figured it was the tunnel and the song that got kids the most, and the fact it went faster and longer than the boat.

 

“They are enjoying themselves, though. Thank you for that.”

 

“I like them,” Yuuri responded with a shrug. “And it gives them a chance to see other programs the city offers. Fun things that aren’t structured like the day camps or sports.”)

 

The trio eventually made it back to the boat, enjoying a ride (or two) around before they left for home. Yuuri was sad to see them go, but the rest of the day went pretty well.

 

(No, it actually didn’t. He needed a bathroom break and Sam took the boat out on her own and got stuck on the volcano turn. From the train tracks nearby he was able to advice her to use the broom to push against the volcano to get off. It took a few minutes, but the boat got started once more, finishing back at the dock.)

 

Sunday was a good repeat of Saturday (without the kids and Viktor, but included someone getting stuck on the volcano again).

 

Monday Yuuri slept in (it was his only day off, and so worth it!), and ran errands (dog food and bills. He hated paying bills, but it was a must).

 

(Now that he thought about it, the upside to working at Pixie Woods and having a 6-day work week was he had no reason to say “yes” to his parents when asked to substitute for someone at the gas station. That was definitely a positive.)

 

***

 

The beginning of June saw a “Celebrate the Summer” event kick off at Weber Point. Yuuri didn’t have to work it (humans in giant plastic soccer balls still made him feel sick from the year before), but Phichit did.

 

“I never knew painting rocks would be so draining,” Phichit complained at dinner, sinking down into the couch. _Aggretsuko_ was playing via Netflixs. “And everyone wanted to paint a rock. Wanted to paint more than one rock. We ran out of rocks, Yuuri, and there was still an hour and a half to go for the event.”

 

Phichit groaned and took a bite of his pineapple-chicken quesadilla. “This is delicious Yuuri! You seriously found the recipe through coupons?” The young man paused to chew another bite before continuing, “Seriously though. We ran out of rocks and had to challenge people to bring new rocks in, or find something else to paint. Celestino thinks that rock-paint tag thing is going to trend on social media for our area. There were a whole bunch of kids really excited for it.”

 

***

 

June also saw the opening of the summer day camps at the different community centers around town, including Oak Tree Park. Yuuri missed out on the morning shift, but got to be present for the afternoon half. He saw his basketball team all there, having fun on the first day for the first week. And then Yura and JJ got into arguing over Otabek again, but Yuuri was catching on.

 

Yura wanted to be Otabek’s best friend (and Otabek felt the same), and JJ? Well, JJ noticed and then teased the blonde about it.

 

Thus the fighting over Otabek, who was too nice to tell JJ “no” even though the kid should have, there was no probably about it.

 

It did not involve parents, but it did involve a discussion between the three kids about their behaviour. They could all be friends together, but JJ would need to tone down the teasing. They were also told that, for some activities they could partner together, but majority of them they would be on separate sides.

 

Yura started with the waterworks, but Yuuri (and Celestino) stayed strong and firm.

 

“You guys are good friends, but you also need to branch out,” Celestino told the kids.

 

Viktor was spoken to when he came to gather Yura, and he thankfully understood. He, too, had the same concerns about Yura’s socialization. He wanted to skate, and that would limit the number of people he would interact with. “I want him to interact with his peers and learn the skills he will need in the future. If this keeps happening, let me know and I will talk to him.”

 

(The start of the second week they were painting rocks. Phichit complained about it, but took over the activity like a veteran.)

 

***

 

Yuuri and Viktor celebrated their one month anniversary on the wrong date.

 

The Katsuki family invited Viktor and his “family” over for a family dinner via Yakov and Lilia during one of the tea dances they attended.

 

The served Katsudon (which was a giant hit with Yura and Viktor), and the older adults drank the good sake. Viktor was driving and thus stuck to water and tea with a magnificent pout as the sake looked delicious. Yuuri drank water as well. He knew what he was like drunk and definitely did not want Yura to witness it. No one should. Ever. He made Phichit delete all the photo evidence of himself. (Hiroko had wonderful evidence of his dad drunk, though, but Yuuri could easily use it as reference when asked.)

 

At the end of the evening everyone was given leftovers to take home. Including Minako who crashed the dinner by arriving before everyone else.

 

Viktor and Yuuri shared a quick kiss on the front porch before the two split off to head to their individual homes.

 

It had been a good night.

 

***

 

July saw the training camps for skating the Stockton Figuring Skating Club was hosting.

 

Mila and Yura were attending the camp, missing out on the day camp. Updates from Viktor proved that, despite the stress it was causing Viktor, that everyone was having fun.

 

Yuuko and Takeshi also sent him updates, gushing over the students from the different levels participating and how everyone was enjoying themselves.

 

“I think Loop and Lutz are getting tired of the _seriousnes_ s of skating,” Yuuko confined in Yuuri, her voice sad. “Axel is enjoying it, though! I think, well, I hope, she will continue with skating. The other two seem to be switching gears towards management.”

 

“With the positive changes the club is going through I think all three will be well prepared for whatever they decide to do.”

 

Yuuko laughed and agreed.

 

***

 

When Yura and Mila came back from the skating camp (that is, returning to the normal summer day camp), JJ and Yura seem to come to a conclusion. A stalemate? No one knew what exactly the two were. They weren’t friends, were still incredibly competitive, but they turned their attention to others (in a slow manner, but during group sports activities they were now cheering on their teammates versus before where Yura said nothing and JJ cheered his heart out).

 

Naturally, the adults were suspicious. And dragged the two into the office for a conversation that had the kids rolling their eyes.

 

“We came to an a-gree-ment,” JJ answered when asked, pronouncing the word slowly as if he was still uncertain of how to say it. “We’re not friends, but not enemies. And if we get along, be both get to hang out with Otabek.”

 

“And have fun,” Yura added, “even if it means being next to each other. Kinda like when we were playing basketball?”

 

“Yeah!” JJ nodded his head in agreement. “We need to get along so we can all do our best!”

 

Well, it wasn’t snowing in July so hell had not frozen over. Yuuri figured everything was good.

 

***

 

The following weekend (with two weeks of Yura and JJ cooperation at its fullest, where even Otabek was getting a little sad over how well the two worked together. And was that a conversation), JJ had his 7th birthday party. At Pixie Woods. On a beautiful Sunday (it was a nice summer day, with a good breeze that cooled everything down considering the weather report seculated the high to be a scorching 101°).

 

Yuuri knew he had complained about missing the kids, but now he was just seeing them too much. All of them were in the summer camp and Oak Tree Park and Mondays when he saw no child (with the exception of Yura if he and Viktor had anything planned), was a welcomed reprieve.

 

JJ’s parents hired decorators to spruce up the walled in party area with the Gnome theme. Apparently JJ really liked the _Gnomeo and Juliet_ movie, and its sequel. (Pixie Woods was definitely the perfect place for that, with the fairy tale theme of the park.)

 

He saw the entirety of the basketball team, and new faces (Yuuri was introduced to Isabella, who blushed cutely whenever JJ spoke to her).

 

A few parents he recognized as well.

 

“We asked a few parents to come along,” Nathalie explained with a smile, “as I knew in this open area Alain and myself would not be enough eyes to watch them all.”

 

Which was why he got hugs from Yuuko and Viktor, along with several other kids.

 

(He had to take a break from the boat to say “hi” to everyone. It was the polite thing. And also his excuse when Seung-Gil looked at him with a raised eyebrow and an otherwise blank face.)

 

Later that evening he was told about the party--Yura had Viktor call him--and about how much fun everyone had. Despite being his second trip to Pixie Woods, Yura had a lot of fun playing with the other kids. Even playing with JJ. (Yura and his peer group being just on the edge of those that stopped coming to the park. As in they no longer found it cool and fun, so it made Yuuri feel warm inside knowing that they enjoyed themselves.)

 

They did complain about the heat, Viktor hung around the Water Dragon, sitting underneath a stream of water that landed in the shade. He had a hat, sunscreen and a couple cooling wraps. (If given the opportunity, he would gladly talk your ear off in order to complain about the horrendous heat and how it was inhuman to be in this warm of weather.)

 

***

 

The second week of August, Viktor took the kids to Yosemite. Hundreds of pictures appeared online after their return.

 

“I promised the kids not to share their adventure until after Yura talked to his Grandpa through skype,” Viktor explained with a shrug. “It was beautiful, but no more camping unless it includes a cabin.”

 

“But they enjoyed it?” Yuuri countered. The kids in the pictures looked like they were having the time of their lives.

 

“They did, I didn’t. There is a difference.”

 

“Then who will take them if they want to go again?”

 

“I guess that would be you?”

 

(That evening Yuuri laid down in his bed and just turned red--as red as he did when Viktor first spoke those words to him--as he remembered. The man could come off as blunt and nonchalant, but the words had meaning.)

 

***

 

The summer slipped by quickly, otherwise.

 

Yuuri went with friends (or sometimes as picnic dates with Viktor and the dogs) to listen to live music at Victory Park, or to watch the free movies at Weber Point.

 

Participated in National Night Out at the center--they commandeered the Magpie Picnic area and served hotdogs and chips (and other goodies) and promoted the center and enjoying the parks in general. Their event include a bouncy house (two part-time employees owned a clown company) and animal balloons (through a member of the senior program). Firefighters, ambulance drivers and police officers came by and passed out stickers. (They were a big hit with the kids.) And the YMCA had the pool opened for business. Yuuko and Takeshi were running the ice rink as normal, but their kids swung by for food and fun.

 

Viktor and Yura were dragged into the event by Yakov. Viktor explained that Yakov didn’t miss an opportunity to get free food. “Which is why he shows up for the free food on Tuesdays now.”

 

“Well, he is just one of many that do,” Yuuri replied, turning over the hotdogs on the grill. It smelled delicious, but the smoke of the briquets were hurting his eyes. He had been able to snag Viktor into helping him with the food (he declined eating it, but Yakov and Yura dug in). “Hopefully this year we won’t have leftovers.”

 

“Did that happen before?”

 

“Last year and the year before. The weather is perfect today, probably why so many have shown up.”

 

“I don’t know how you can stand it.”

 

Yuuri laughed, “You get used to it. You should’ve taken a job down in southern California for nice, and I mean _nice_ weather.”

 

“But then I wouldn’t have met you.”

 

Yuuri looked away, blushing (he would blame it on the heat of the grill). “Well, there is that.”

 

Summer went well, over all. And Yuuri enjoyed it.

 

(Even more so when another staff member joined up at Pixie Woods and Yuuri didn’t have to drive the boat the entire day. Only part of the day.)

 

(And Ultra Nights where community centers were open until 11:00pm Friday nights. Thankfully Yuuri didn’t have to work those, but helped set up certain programs at the center when the rooms became available. Phichit worked them, coming home to faceplant dead tired into bed with minimal noise.)

 

***

 

School started and the summer day camps ended, transforming back into the After School Express. JJ and several of his siblings joined in from Troke Elementary. JJ was the most active and helpful fo his siblings (being a “teacher’s pet” according to Guang-Hong and Leo). Yura and Mila also joined in, though for more understandable reasons.

 

“You guys take them on much longer than the one at the school,” Yakov grumbled as he signed the child up. “The other ends at six, you end at eight. Much more reasonable and fits our schedule better.”

 

Yura and Mila also enjoyed the program more, though Otabek stayed at the after school program held by Troke Elementary (Otabek and his older siblings were in that one).

 

Yuuri watched this from the office, subbing when needed--helping out when needed. Mostly he got to enjoy the seniors. And continued working Pixie Woods. The park would stay open until the last weekend of October.

 

(Pixie Woods included a rather interesting Paint and Sip even the first weekend of September. Several ladies got tipsy on wine, and someone almost fell into the Lagoon. They were worse than kids, in reality. The kids were better behaved and listened to directions when it concerned staying in both the train and boat.)

 

***

 

The rest of August and September passed pretty well.

 

Dates were nice and scheduled, though they had spontaneous meet-ups for lunch that they both truly enjoyed. They played with the dogs together, as well, and dragged Yura out of the house and into the sunshine and heat. Both Viktor and Yura complained about underneath the brims of hats while smelling like sunscreen. The dogs enjoyed their playdates the best, Yuuri as well (mostly because he could laugh at the two Russians).

 

There were a few more family dinners, at the Katsuki house, Yuuri and Phichit home, and the Nikiforov residence.

 

Residence as it was in a gated community (and boy did Yuuri feel awkward having to check in at the gate, showing ID and everything, but yay for security that does their job). They served international food, focusing mostly on Yura’s and Lilia’s favorites than Yakov of Viktor.

 

“Yakov has no taste and will eat anything offered,” Lilia explained. “Viktor’s metabolism means he can eat everything offered and not gain any weight. His habits could encourage children to eat the same kinds of wrong foods.”

 

Aka, she did not want Yura copying any of Viktor’s eating habits.

 

It was a very nice house, though, and offered everyone their own room (which included Lilia’s though she was only “visiting” and would return to Russia and the ballet in Moscow soon enough. She wasn’t officially retired like Yakov--not yet at least.

 

She mentioned to Minako that it may be nice to retire somewhere warm.)

 

(Yuuri appreciated this side of their relationship. They got along well, and so did their families. It was nice.)

 

***

 

Viktor did have obligations as a skater, appearing in different ice shows across the world that summer. Yura was forced to stay home (sobbing into Yakov’s hold, not wanting to be left behind by Viktor). Yuuri heard all about how Viktor was mean for leaving Yura behind.

 

“Grandpa said we are a family, and then he leaves me!” Yura sobbed, words translated by an exasperated Yakov who passed the child off to the camp staff. Yura didn’t participate in the activities those though, instead staying in the office and reading or drawing in between bouts of crying. (Yura would help Yuuri restock various flyers, or clean windows or any other chore to keep the child busy in the afternoon.) By the second day Yura would be playing with the other children again, energy gaining as the days wore on.

 

When Viktor returned, bringing gifts, Yura would respond by giving the man a rather nasty cold shoulder.

 

Everyone but Viktor found Yura’s response funny.

 

***

 

When school started for Yura (now in the second grade! His “First Day of School” picture was well liked on facebook (Yuuri’s only social media connection, Phichit and VIktor both were very disappointed in him. There was no way he was showing any of them his secret pinterest account.) and other social media outlets. Viktor shared the post made by Mila’s parents (“Another future Ukrainian skater, starting school!”), along with the one of Yuuko’s triplets as they entered third grade (“I still can’t tell them apart!”).

 

Yura had an iffy opinion on school. “When I become a famous skater, I won’t need an education.”

 

“What about when you retire?” Yuuri asked back.

 

“I will find someone rich to marry,” Yura replied after much thought. “That’s what Vitya once planned to do, but I think he changed his mind.”

 

Yuuri told this tidbit to Viktor later, who almost choked on his water in response. “It was a long time ago,” Viktor said once his coughing stopped, “I was much younger, though my plan was encouraged by several other skaters I knew. What about you? What did you plan as a child?”

 

Yuuri blushed and looked away for a second, “Well, I was going to marry my idol.”

 

“Your idol?” There was a sparkle in VIktor’s eyes. (Yuuri regretted ever telling him about his crush on the skater as a  pre-teen.)

 

“Gackt.”

 

Viktor frowned, “Who?”

 

“A really popular Japanese singer and actor.,” Yuuri paused, “We should watch _Moon Child_ and see what you think of him. It’s much better than the J-Drama he was in, and before he had anything done to his face.”

 

***

 

There was a welcome back to school event the city helped run the second week of September. Phichit was on rock duty again.

 

He was becoming a rock painting champ, which included hiding and finding rocks around Stockton and sharing the posts with the proper tags on FB.

 

Even Yura was getting into it, forcing Viktor to share the images of found rocks on his various SNS accounts.

 

***

 

And then it was October. Vicchan started wearing his doggy clothing once again to ward off the impending cold (sometimes wearing cute little rubber boots on the rare occasions it rained). Vicchan enjoyed jumping in puddles when he wasn’t working, but Yuuri wasn’t a huge fan of having to wash the dog afterwards (though he would do it and make sure Vicchan was properly dry afterwards. Wet dog smell wasn’t appealing).

 

Yuuri and Phichit decorate the outside of the house, just a little. A few fake cobwebs and giant fake spiders between the posts on the porch, and a spooky wreath Yuuri found at Michael’s on sale a few years before.

 

Viktor wondered about the appeal of Halloween. His HOA allowed some decorations, so before she left back to Russian Lilia had managed to find a very classy wreath and fake ceramic pumpkins for their own front porch. The other houses were similarly decorated in a simple and not overdone manner.

 

“I get there is free candy and kids love that, but it is just...weird to me?”

 

“I think it helps if you grow up with is.” Yuuri and Viktor followed Yura and Mila through the isles of the Spirit Halloween Store as the two looked for costumes. Even a week into October it was still a little late to go costume shopping, but there was still plenty of options. “It is a fun time to meet up with friends and watch scary movies, and coo over costume choices of kids and complain about the teens (even though we did it ourselves).”

 

Yuuri caused to stare at a costume--an attempt at a Dragon Ball Z character, wig not included (though the one on the package image left much to be desired).

 

“It’s also fun to dress up and pretend to be something else.”

 

Viktor merely hummed in response, looking over at another costume. “Are you dressing up?”

 

“Yep!” Yuuri was quick to respond. “I found a poodle kigurumi that is the absolute cutest. I’ll be wearing it for the trunk-or-treat in the parking of the center.”

 

“I got the invite to that!” Viktor perked up, “Lilia told me to RSVP for Yura and Mila so they could be in a fun and safe environment. Though I don’t understand it completely. Is it not traditional to go around to different houses?”

 

“It is yeah, and some neighborhoods you still get a lot of groups that go from house to house, but more places and hosting their own events. This will be a first for the city, though some of the community centers have Harvest Nights where kids can come play games for candy, win pumpkins, and have fun. The trunk-of-treat came out of a community coming to one local place for a fun and safe time to get candy out of the backs of decorated cars. It’s very controlled with little outside variables that may cause trouble or harm.”

 

“Vitya! Vitya! _I found my outfit_!” Yura came barreling down the aisle, holding a sparkly package in one hand, and shiny green wings in another.

 

“ _This does not look like a tiger_ ,” Viktor responded, taking the fairy costume into hand. “I thought you wanted to be a tiger.”

 

“This was cooler, and their tiger outfits sucked.” Yura looked up at VIktor with large green eyes. “Please Vitya? I want to be a fairy for Halloween.”

 

It didn’t take long for Viktor to give in, though Yuuri noticed a tightness to his shoulders.

 

“Alright, we will get it for you--”

 

“Yes!” Yura raised his hands into the air as he cheered.

 

“But where is Mila? You two were supposed to stick together.”

 

“Here I am!” Mila appeared, a female warrior costume in hand, much like those from the _Wonder Woman_ movie. “I am going to be a warrior princess. I will protect Yura.”

 

***

Pixie Woods held its Halloween celebration the last Saturday of the month. Staff covered bushes, trees and anything else they could reach with cobwebs, fake bats, black cats and spiders.

 

Ally the Alligator ended up with a fake bloody hand next her for added effect. (It quickly got removed after the first drive around due to the screams. Yuuri got to say it was Seung-Gil’s idea if anyone asked. It was actually his idea even!

 

The next day they all arrived early in order to finish cleaning up from the event. It got dark a half hour or so before closing time, making cleaning up the cobwebs and other decorations difficult

 

Over all the season at Pixie Woods went very well. Nothing broke down (a once for place), and they made money (not so much a once) and people came back throughout the summer as they enjoyed the park (a definite plus).

 

Yuuri found, while he gained a true dislike for the boat, he did not mind working at Pixie Woods.

 

Just, if he had to work it again next year, Seung-Gil would be driving the boat. It was only fair.

 

***

 

Viktor and Yakov signed up to pass out candy, and Phichit was able to help the younger of the two find an idea on how do decorated the back of the car.

 

On October 31st, surrounded by other decorated cars (many set up be senior volunteers and then many people from the neighborhood and outside volunteers), the Trunk-or-Treat got started.

 

Yura and Mila were not dressed for the cold, but were super cute (Yuuri was comfortable dressed as a poodle, and Phichit matched in his hamster outfit). Vicchan was wearing his tiger outfit, guarding the car with Yuuri’s mom and dad, who were dressed as Sonny and Cher. (Yuuri loved his parents, but he did not understand their costume ideas at all.)

 

Yakov was dressed as a weird 90s hipster. Or so he said in a baggy sweater, jeans and a hat on sideways.

 

Viktor was dressed in outfit he used when performing _Stammi vicino, non te ne andare_. Makkachin, who stayed in the back seat of Viktor’s convertible was wearing a rather cute hero’s costume that looked custom made.

 

Yuuri asked for a photo, and wasn’t the only one considering how he looked like a real life prince.

 

The kids were joined by JJ and his siblings (dressed at the Brady Bunch), Otabek and his sisters (they made rather cute “lost children” from _Peter Pan_ ), and Yuuko’s children (who were a lion, a tiger and a bear).

 

It was a fun and safe event, with extra lighting Celestino had managed to get from somewhere (Phichit and Leo joked that it was through his mafia connections. It fit, considering how Celestino was dressed like a 1920s gangster).

 

(Yuuri, through his parents, made sure Otabek got a special treat for his birthday. Yura would be invited to his birthday party the next weekend (as the day landed on a school night). It would be _Peter Pan_ themed, and Yuuri would wear his fairy costume. Otabek and his family were chill with it (the invitation asked for people to dress up). “TInkerbell was a fairy,” Otabek told anyone who asked, “I’m Peter, so it makes sense that my best friend is Tinkerbell.”

 

Even after Halloween and the birthday party, Yura continued to wear the fairy costume. He especially enjoyed pretending to fly. Mila, already a young BAMF, enjoyed being a warrior alongside him when she visited and they weren’t training.)

 

***

 

Yuuri’s parents invited Viktor and company over for Thanksgiving. Mila’s family declined to the offer, as did Phichit ‘s family who was traveling to warm Carson to visit family and coo over his cousin’s new baby twins. Yuuko and Takeshi with their girls came by as well (their parents moved to Oregon and Arizona, making it difficult to visit for short holidays. And they would argue with their respective children if they weren’t the ones visited).

 

They brought apple cider, and a bottle of good wine.

 

The TV played a football game as background noise as the group played several different games (including Apples-to-Apples Disney, munchkins, exploding kittens (despite original apprehension, Yura got into it) as a group.

 

Dinner was filling, but everyone ate dessert because it was pie. Though Yura and the triplets only ate the pie filling and whipped cream, leaving behind the crust. They ran off into the backyard to play fetch with Vicchan and Makkachin. Mari followed behind, promising to watch from a distance as she had an after dinner smoke.

 

Hiroko laughed as Yuuri helped her pick up the dessert plates, “You did the same thing as a child, Yuu-kun.”

 

“Yuuri didn’t like the crust either?” VIktor asked, hopping up to help gather dishes.

 

“Yes. He was a picky eater, unless it was fried.” She bounced very-so-slightly on the balls of her feet. “He enjoyed dancing though, danced so much as a child. Even now when he still can at Minako’s studio. Yuu-kun turned out to be very good at maintaining his weight.”

 

“Mama!” Yuuri groaned out. “Stop telling him all the embarrassing things.”

 

“What? I already showed him your baby album.”

 

Parents, Yuuri decided, were the worst EVER.

 

***

 

Black Friday was pretty good.. Yuuri made it in and out of Joanns with fleece he was going to use for homemade blankets for friend’s birthdays during the next year. Including really cute dog and snowflake fleece he had found for Viktor.

 

(And he browsed Kohls. Sure his family wasn’t Christian, the deals were sometimes too good to pass up. The crowds, at the time he arrived, were small, and the lines for the cash registers short and sweet.)

 

***

Yuuri got kissed for his birthday, from Viktor. A really long kiss. Could that even be considered a gift?

 

It was a really nice kiss, and Phichit would tease him about it for days.

 

Yuuri also got to eat all the Katsudon he wanted (and there was still some leftover. He ate until he was full, and declined the offer of dessert, saving his piece for breakfast).

 

***

 

The Oak Tree Park Center was dressed up for the Holiday season (majority of the members were Christians and expected to see trees and lights decorating the office and Social Hall).

 

Viktor went and attended the GPF in Europe, asked to do so by the ISU months before as a special guest. He took Yura to the skating event (the child was so excited!), and asked Yuuri to keep an eye on Yakov and Makkachin (the two survived just fine, though Hiroko had Yuuri deliver some pre-made food).

 

Yura came back with stories about Viktor’s skating at the exhibition, meeting the finalists in person (and how, one day, he would be destroying their scores with record breakers they could never imagine as being possible). Viktor looked drained, tired, but he had been happy to see his friend Chris and a few other skaters he knew.

 

“Skating,” he told Yuuri one evening as they sat together on a bench at the dog park, “is my life and passion, it's what I do. There are times it just drains me dry.”

 

Yuuri didn’t know how to respond in words, but he reached out and grasped Viktor’s hand into his own, squeezing it tight in his grip.

 

(In a weird attempt to get Viktor to cheer up a little, Yuuri dragged Yura and Viktor (and Yakov, Phichit ended up not being able to go) to a hockey game at the Stockton Arena. It was the annual toy toss (where the fans threw a toy into the rink after the first goal scored by the home team. It wasn’t skating, but it was nice cheer and lots of violence. The amount of fights that broke out not long after the first home-team goal was in the tens. It was crazy, but adrenaline inducing as they cheered on their team. (Who won.) Yura also managed to get a picture taken with the home team’s mascot. Viktor posted it on every SNS account.)

 

***

 

They celebrated Viktor’s birthday at his home, no big plans or anything else involved (Russian superstitions). (Yuuri’s parents ended up working Christmas at two different gas stations, opened for a short time during the day, and thus couldn’t come. They sent cards and food via Yuuri, however, and Viktor was tickled pink at the offerings.)

 

Viktor loved his blanket, being a perfect size to curl up with Makkachin with (or Yuuri, but sadly not both).

 

Viktor’s smile looked a little more real.

 

Otherwise, they watched the Russian Nationals through the smart TV. Viktor and Yakov snapping at each other in Russian as they complained or complimented or disagreed about one of the skaters being shown.

 

(Viktor said he was invited to Russian Nationals, but declined the offer to go. Yuuri thought back to their conversation on how it drained him, and later the tension in Viktor’s shoulders over the fairy costume. It didn’t surprise him that Viktor did not want to return to Russia for skating, any time soon.)

 

New Years was fun. Yuuri guessed. He partied with Phichit and friends at Leo’s family home (his parents were visiting family in Mexico). Viktor was invited (“Because he is your boyfriend,” Leo explained with a wave of his hand. “Of course he can come.”), but Yuuri didn’t remember if he showed up or not.

 

(“I’ll see how I feel,” Viktor told him days before. The Russian’s nose had turned an impressive red from the amount of tissues he had to use to clear it. He had caught a cold--something he blamed Yura for. “All the children and the germs he is around. It had to be him.”)

 

He was laying on the couch, still dressed but suffering from a headache (though no stomach issues), covered with a light blanket. Phichit had convinced him to drink way more than Yuuri wanted (he hated peer pressure, but found himself never able to deny his friend), and he remembered dancing (thankfully there was no pole).

 

Groaning, Yuuri rolled onto his side, letting an arm flop over the side of the couch and hitting something soft (that groaned when hit).

 

“Viktor?”

 

Sure enough, sleeping on the ground with a sheet and a couch pillow under his head was Viktor.

 

“Good morning Yuuri,” Viktor spoke softly, gesturing over to other sleeping bodies littering the floor of the family room. “I got to see you dance last night. We should dance together again, soon.”

 

Yuuri knew his face was red (he knew how he danced drunk), but…

 

“I would love to.”

 

(They would get their chance, a weekend they both managed to take off. Otabek’s family gladly taking Yura in for a slumber party--allowing Yakov his own freedom for a bit. Yuuri took Viktor to the Bay Area and a club that he and Phichit enjoyed. They danced close, enjoying their time together as the night passed away.)

 

***

 

There was a short winter camp at the center, offered for schools that took long winter breaks, leaving children at home while parents still had to work. Thankfully the kids were good, and while cloudy, there was no rain so they were able to play outside in rare sunshine in the fenced in picnic area.

 

***

 

On the return, Yura decided he wanted to spend more time with the both of them.

 

Yuuri didn’t understand it--they made sure that they spent time with Yura together and just Viktor alone.

 

He asked his mom, who guessed that Yura wanted to make sure he was still important.

 

“He moved here away from his only family, right? And Viktor is his family too. Yakov maybe a grumpy uncle?” Hiroko shrugged as she kneaded the bread dough on the counter. “Yura is making sure he is still important and family, as you two grow closer.”

 

So they talked to Yura, and made sure he knew that while they liked each other a lot (neither said “I love you” yet, but they could feel it between them), Yura came first. For both of them.

 

It took Yura a few days, but he eventually told the two he believed what they said.

 

***

 

Midway through January, they started getting calls at the center for filing taxes. Two and a half weeks into the first month of the new year they were able to start taking appointments (it depended on AARP’s volunteers and their hours, etc. One year they didn’t receive the appointment book until the first week of February, with appointments as close as a week away).

 

Tax season was crazy, and Yuuri was thankful every day from January to the end of April that he did not become an accountant like his parents wanted (despite his degree in Accounting. It was sad, but true. The volunteers looked happy, but he knew they weren’t).

 

January was leading into a dry February (with some days of rain in their area, but the clouds kept moving east to the mountains, where it snowed).

 

Yura also joined Minako’s dance studio (Lilia called it acceptable, but Yura should be well prepared to show her everything when she visited for his birthday) for an early evening class. This meant Yura showed up for the snack and homework hour at the After School Express, and three days of the week would be picked up for ballet lessons by Yakov.

 

(JJ looked so down to see his friend leave early. And he actually cried one day, resulting in him joining in the ballet class as well. Nathalia and Alain had been pairs skaters before they started having kids and several of this children showed interest in skating.

 

“Maybe JJ will continue with it, to keep competing with Yuri?” Alain contemplated, but ultimately just shrugged if off. He wanted his kids happy, but would gladly support any of them wanted to skate for whatever reason.)

 

(Yuuri noticed how dedicated Yura was to his skating. He spent time in the programs offered by the center, but had training on and off the ice. Different locations to working out at home. Yura and Viktor thrived on this time together. They reminded Yuuri of himself with Mari when they both started ballet. Mari eventually lost interest (getting tired of the dedication), but Yuuri continued on, with Mari’s constant support from the sidelines.

 

He wondered about Yura’s own insecurities that he would think that he would lose Viktor when they two were so invested in each other.

 

They did not make so much a father-son duo (that was more Yakov and Viktor), but two siblings that wanted the best for each other.)

 

***

 

The start of tax season brought the worst out in Yuuri, and he wasn’t even present for the morning appointments. Things had been going bad for the accountants, for pushy customers and walk-ins that complained and argued about the whole place (and included a phone call Celestino made to the police via the non-emergency number as things weren’t violent).

 

He got to see the end of it when people came into the office to comment on what happened that morning and, “Would you please let your supervisor know that this kind of behavior is not acceptable?”

 

Like bitch, my supervisor already knows--he was here calling the cops cause two people were about to break out in a fist fight over appointment times. But no.

 

All he could say was that, “Our supervisor had been informed about this situation and we will do our best to make sure that this does not happen again in the future.”

 

One of the office volunteers, when yet another person complaining about the tax appointments left muttered about how the seniors were rather ungrateful for getting things filed for free. “And things never run smoothly on the first day. They should know that, especially as I think that one tries to get the first appointment every year.”

 

Tuesdays were just a horrible day to work, at least from now until the first week of April.

 

(There was also talk of the upcoming basketball season. The old Troke Tigers team still up in the air about getting back together, despite being three people short (the triplets had moved on to third grade after all and would be playing in the next age group). They enjoyed playing, but there was no final decision. Yuuri offered to coach again if needed. It had been fun, after all.)

 

***

 

February Valentine’s Day.

 

Viktor and Yuuri met for lunch at Mimi’s Cafe by Delta College. Mostly so they could share a slice of crepe cake, but it gave them a chance to meet up and be together (just the two of them) for a few hours of the day.

 

They had gotten each other a bouquet of flowers (somehow not matching the other completely with flower choices).

 

It was sweet and wonderful, but they both got Yura a card and chocolate (so he wouldn’t feel left out).

 

***

 

They had a warm Sunday coming up, so Yuuri took Viktor and Yura to browse through Japantown in San Francisco. The continued back to the car, meaning to go to Fisherman’s Wharf, but somehow they ended up in Chinatown, browsing more, before lifting Yura up onto Yuuri’s back for the uphill climb towards Coit Tower. Taking the bus up the climb was, apparently, for losers, but Yura was little and needed the help.

 

The view from the top was gorgeous, and Yuuri enjoyed watching the two stare out through the windows to the city below.

 

The ended the day at a beach, small width wise, but useful for long walks. Or just running straight into the cold water like Yura did, chasing after the waves and then running away from them under the watchful eyes of Viktor and Yuuri. They ate a packed picnic dinner from the back of Viktor’s convertible, overlooking the ocean as the sun set.

 

***

 

March meant Yura’s birthday, and he wanted a party at Naught Nicks. (He liked it and remembered it well from the party the year before, and so far none of his other friends had a party there.)

 

It wasn’t fairy or tiger themed, btu _Star Wars_ with an equal amount of decorations of Jedi/Resistance and the Empire.

 

Yuuri was glad to be invited to the party, and was also encouraged to come and help decorate, “If you don’t mind,” Viktor asked with a look on his face similar to Yura when asking for something. With a sigh, Yuuri agreed, asking for a kiss as payment. VIktor gladly paid it.

 

The kids arrived in little groups, coming in and joining the party before everyone broke off to play games.

 

With a rather vicious smile, Yura challenged Viktor to the racing games and beat his elder once more (to the cheers of his friends).

 

Lilia had arrived the day before, and was sitting primly at a booth next to Yakov quietly talking in Russian. Minako would evnetually visit with them, dragging along the Katsukis. So far, she had not made Yura display what he had been learning in Minako’s class.

 

It occured to Yuuri later, by several days after the fun party, that he knew Yura and VIktor for a year now. And he loved every moment of it and he looked forward to the rest of his life with them in it.

 

***

 

(That is to say there were no negatives in their relationship that year. Yuuri had an anxiety attack and closed himself off from Viktor for a few days, much to his and Yura’s worry.

 

“ _He wasn’t around for the camp_ ,” Yura explained to Viktor. “ _Mr. Leo and Mr. Phichit said he was okay, but needed to rest his head_.”

 

When Viktor relayed the words to Yuuri, the Japanese American was heartbroken, and nervous. He never discussed his anxiety and its cause, not to anyone (his parents included. None of them liked to remember).

 

“It started when I was a child,” Yuuri bagan after bringing VIktor inside the house and motioning for him to sit down on the couch. Vicchan quickly claimed the Russian’s lap. “I was in a car accident with my Grandfather. We both made it out fine, but we were trapped for hours inside the car, unable to move.”

 

Yuuri joined him boyfriend on the couch, leaning into the other man’s side, not able to look him in the face.

 

“After the accident I started to get anxious when in tight spaces, or even in large crowds of people--I was already nervous about large groups of people, but that amplified after the accident.”

 

“And the other day you got a trigger?”

 

“Yes. It doesn’t happen often anymore--therapy and Vicchan help a lot with that--but it does now and again.” Yuuri paused, “I’ll talk to Yura, but will you tell him I am sorry for making him worry?”

 

“Of course. He likes you.”

 

And there were days when Viktor returned from therapy for his depression (which was a conversation just as awkward, but as meaningful as Yuuri’s own on his anxiety), angry and aiming to hurt the people he loved (though he did not mean it). Viktor was not one to mince his words, he said what he meant.

 

Yakov was also worried about VIktor’s use of social media. The skater turned coach as famous (though currently he was coaching novice and junior level skaters--who did well in their junior competitions so, “You have no room to talk on my coaching ability.”) and still went to ice shows, and was hired for advertisements and interviews. Only he currently wanted him private live private.

 

 _“People can figure out where you live through photos,_ ” Yakov would often scold. Viktor trusted his fans and they knew where he was located, but they did not seek him out residence wise.

 

“ _My fans are nice people_ ,” he argued back. “ _Yes, there are some unsavory and crazy ones, but they are leaving me alone. They follow my wishes_.”

 

It was a recurring argument between the two, that upped in number when Viktor and Yuuri started dating seriously (as in Yuuri was appearing in the photos of VIktor’s SNS accounts).

 

Yuuri had some concerns about fans when they official came out as dating (versus just the people who knew the truth and the fans that speculated), but (despite the nerves clenching in his stomach) he looked forward to it. He wanted everyone in the world to know Viktor was his, and officially off the table.

 

He would wait for when Viktor was ready, though, before telling him. Viktor was volunteering at different things, and learning to live and love himself and others now that he could relax. The tension in his shoulders was lessening day-by-day and Yuuri would gladly stand beside him for the rest of his life).

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> [1]Pixie Woods is a real place full of fun, spiders and random wild dogs cause people drop them off there. However, it’s got a water dragon, cool playgrounds, a carousel, fun boat ride and a train ride (which is also fun).


End file.
